I'm In Love With A Girl
by heckayes
Summary: Dean and Raleigh have been together for years, but what will happen when she has news that will change their lives. Starts in middle of season 1. Dean/OC
1. The Word You Wield

Raleigh sighed as she looked at the man lying next to her, sleeping soundly and deeply. She had known Dean Winchester for 18 years-since he was 8 and she was 6. His dad would drop him and Sam off for weeks at a time to her Uncle Bobby's house. Bobby was given custody of his niece after vampires murdered her parents. Bobby raised her like she was his own daughter and nearly torn Dean apart the minute he knew Dean had fallen for her. Nothing could separate them Bobby Singer, hunting, or the hundreds of girls who tried to pick Dean up anytime he walked into a bar.

Raleigh stood up slowly and went to the bathroom. She loved Dean Winchester more than anything in the world. And, despite his stern exterior, she knew Dean was still in puppy love with her. They had been dating on and off since he was 16 and they had been inseparable since the day she joined him on the road when she was 20. Dean, the playboy, had done little more than glance at another woman since she took a permanent shotgun seat in the Impala.

She splashed her face with water and took a deep breath. Life had gotten so complicated for the couple since John had taken off and Sam, Dean's younger brother, joined them after his girlfriend, Jessica, was killed by the yellow-eyed demon. Raleigh knew Dean was having a hard time holding it together as was, and she had news that would complicate life so much more for her boyfriend and she wasn't sure how he would react.

Dean had woken up when Raleigh got up. He knew something was up; she had been quieter than normal all day. When she hadn't come back from the bathroom after a couple minutes, he got up to check on her. He knocked quietly on her door, not wanting to wake Sam who was asleep on the bed closest to the door.

"Babe, are you okay?"

She cracked the door open a little. "Um, yeah. Go back to bed. I'll be out in a minute." He heard her voice catch a little. She's crying, he thought. What the hell had he done? He pushed the door open all the way and looked at her. Damn, she is gorgeous; no makeup, red blotchy eyes from crying and he still couldn't think of anyone sexier. Raleigh Wesson had tamed him and he could care less.

Dean brushed her long blonde hair back and wrapped her up in a hug, holding her tight. "What's wrong babe? Whatever I did, I'm sorry."

Raleigh laughed a little and then more tears fell. "You didn't do anything. Well, I guess you did but… Dean, I have to tell you something and I don't think you're going to want to hear it." He looked into her eyes, his green ones mixing with her dark brown eyes.

"What is it? Whatever it is, Ray, we'll get through it."

Raleigh took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Dean, I'm pregnant."


	2. Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way

Dean stopped breathing for a second. He'd always figured children would come along someday, but not until they were married and had a house and normal jobs, after they'd killed yellow eyes.

"Wow."

Raleigh cried harder. "I know! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to." Dean pulled her tight again.

"Whoa, sweetheart, no. You didn't do anything wrong. I was just surprised is all. This will be fine, we'll be fine. I'm gonna be a dad. Holy shit Ray, I'm gonna be a dad." She laughed and looked at him.

"You're okay with this?"

"Yeah babe. I mean, that's what happens when two people have sex, right?"

"Smartass." She smacked him playfully.

"Come on mama, let's go get some beauty sleep. Not that either of our sexy asses need it. Damn, we are gonna have a hot kid." He grinned that cheesy smile that always cheered Raleigh up – no matter how pissed or upset she was.

She took his hand and followed him back to the stiff motel bed where they quickly fell asleep, Dean holding Raleigh the whole night.

Dean woke up before anyone else the next morning. He carefully let go of the gorgeous girl lying in bed next to him and got in the shower. His mind raced as he washed his hair and dried off. How could he be a dad? Hell, he could hardly keep track of himself and Raleigh. Adding Sam was even harder. He wished John were there. His dad could always help – even if he just smacked him in the head and told him he was being an idiot. But John was gone again. Dean had sent him away, the whole more vulnerable as a family bullshit.

When Dean walked out of the bathroom and saw Raleigh sleeping, he felt peace. Ray had a way of grounding him when his emotions were running wild. Since he was young, they always solved each other's problems. He had defiantly lucked out finding that girl.

Sam had woken up and noticed his brother's look.

"What's going on man?"

"Huh?" Dean pulled his eyes of his girl. "Oh, nothing Sammy. Just tired still I guess. Bathrooms yours, I'll go grab some breakfast." The brothers walked opposite ways.

When Raleigh woke up, she was rudely greeted by the stench of bacon.

"Oh god!" was all she said as she ran and pushed Sam out of the bathroom, toothbrush still in hand.

"What the?" Sam heard Raleigh hurling through the door. "Oh… damn, I hope it wasn't those tacos from last night or we'll be stuck in this town another day."

Dean walked over and smacked him. "Dude, insensitive much? Baby, you okay?" He called through the door.

"Peachy. I'm just gonna shower quick." Dean nodded, satisfied.

"What about my toothbrush?" Sam called in, only to be answered with the shower turning on and Dean's laughter.

When Raleigh emerged fifteen minutes later the boys were packed up and ready to head out.

"Dean, love, where are we headed to?"

"Fitchburg, Wisconsin. Dad sent coordinates. Sam looked in to it and there's been more than a handful of kids falling into comas."

"Wow, okay. Let's get a move on it."

"Wait." Dean grabbed her arm and lowered his voice. "Are you sure it's okay? We can stop by Bobby's and you can stay there. It'll be safer for you and… well, you know who."

Raleigh laughed. "There is no way you're getting rid of me that easy Winchester. I'll take it easy – be careful. But we're sticking together love." Dean smiled, not completely convinced but he knew it was a fight he'd lose.

Sam watched his brother and his girlfriend from the Impala. Something weird was going on; the whispering, last night's bathroom scene with all the crying – he hoped they hadn't broken up. Raleigh kept Dean calm and rational and Dean was the only person who could keep Raleigh clean after all the loss she had suffered in her short life. Sammy remembered the fear he felt and the terror that was all over Dean's face when Bobby called them after Dean had broken Raleigh's heart in high school. Something was said about drugs and falling apart. Raleigh was like family, and he didn't want to lose her or have her hurt herself. Plus, she was the only one who really understood his loss of Jessica.

Dean got to the car and opened the back door for Raleigh. She paused before getting in, "I love you Dean Winchester."

"I love you too Raleigh Wesson." They shared a deep kiss. Sam shook his head – they clearly weren't breaking up. His curiosity was going to kill him, but he knew better than to ask. It was going to be a long drive to Wisconsin.


	3. The Best of Times

It didn't take Dean long to figure out a shtriga was causing the comatose children. Raleigh knew what had happened years before with the same vampiric witch. John had dropped the boys off in his anger at Bobby's house and her uncle told her so she'd be sensitive to Dean's moodiness. She wanted to tell Sam to shut up every time he questioned Dean's sureness on the creature. Sam didn't know how bad Dean felt that the beast had almost killed Sam year's ago, and Dean blamed himself and beat himself up over it way too much.

Dean insisted Raleigh stay in the hotel room when Sam and he got the older brother of a victim to act as bait. After the brothers killed the shtriga, Sam marched into the room, jumping to conclusions and confronting Raleigh.

"Raleigh, we're pretty much family, right? 

"Yes, Sammy. Why?" She laughed a little.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you're dying?! It's cancer, huh?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean walked into the room then.

"You guys think you can't tell me, but I'm not stupid – the crying, vomiting, making Raleigh stay in the hotel room to avoid any injuries. How long do you have left?"

"Huh? You think Raleigh's dying. Dude, Stanford wasted a shit ton of money on your dumbass." Dean laughed.

"Sammy," Raleigh smiled. "I'm not dying, dork. I'm pregnant. We're," she hugged Dean's waist, "pregnant. I just found out and Dean found out when I was balling in the bathroom. See, no bad news. You're gonna be an uncle!" She hugged Sam.

"Oh!" He choked back a laugh. "Wow, well congratulations. I had no idea you guys were trying to have a kid."

"Oh poor naive Sam. See, when you actually have sex, it's just one of those things that can happen." Dean grinned at him.

Raleigh looked at the two boys, laughing. For the first time in a long time, she felt completely relieved.


	4. Today Was A Fairytale

The group had to adjust their schedule. Being in the car too long triggered Raleigh's gag reflex. They had to wait to leave town until the morning sickness subsided. But they were making it work. Sam would find search history's on his laptop for parenting websites after Dean had borrowed it. He had never seen his brother so interested to study anything other than how to kill supernatural creatures.

A case involving a murdered couple brought the group to an estate sale. Sam made quite an impression on the daughter of the auction house owner. Dean quickly forced him on a date with her, to find out more. As Sam went out to dinner with Sarah, Dean laid on the bed next to his girlfriend.

"Well, babe, it's been awhile since we've had any time alone." He looked up at her. She smiled at him.

"Are you trying to seduce me Winchester?"

"Is it working?" He smiled at her with that charming smile she never could resist.

"Unfortunately." She grinned back at him. He quickly brought his lips to hers and they met with passion. He carefully climbed on top of her as his tongue danced into her mouth to meet hers. Dean quickly went to unbutton her shirt and was greeted by a sexy black lacy bra.

"Who said that mom's aren't hot?" He grinned and ducked as she went to smack him before returning his lips to her mouth. His hands wandered and played with her breasts before he released them from the bra. He left his mouth wander down to them and gave both of them ample attention from his skilled tongue. Raleigh moaned loudly and Dean grinned. After years of having sex with one woman, he knew exactly what buttons to push. He thought he'd grow tired of the same tits and voice moaning his name every time he jumped her, but boredom never came. She always got his pulse racing. He moved down lower and kissed her stomach. He paused and looked at her.

"Do you think the baby knows what we're doing?'

Raleigh groaned. Now was hardly the time for Dean to get a conscience about sex. "I think the baby will be happy if mommy's happy and mommy would be really happy right now if you continue doing what you were doing." Dean nodded and unbuttoned Raleigh's jeans as she pulled his shirt off his head. Dean's ripped abs always turned her on. He grinned up at her and pulled down her panties that matched the bra he had pulled off shortly before. She smiled back at him and gasped as he slid his fingers inside her. She moaned as he found a rhythm and brought his lips to her clit.

"Damn it Dean. I'm going to cum!" She practically screamed as her body released into him. He laughed and brought his mouth back up to hers as she rolled over on top of him and started unbuttoning his jeans. Once she had his boxers off, she brought her mouth down his body, nipping and teasing on the way down, before she took him inside her mouth. He sighed loudly as she went down on him.

"Shoot babe, maybe I should go grab some condoms. I heard unprotected sex can get you in trouble." He grunted out. Raleigh playfully bit the tip of his shaft and Dean groaned. He rolled over on top of her, knowing he wouldn't last much longer at the rate she was going.

"It's a little late for that Winchester." He smiled and looked deeply into her eyes that returned the same lustful look he had as he thrust into her. The moan that escaped her lips as he filled her was all the encouragement he needed to speed up. They quickly found a rhythm as Dean rammed his hard cock into Raleigh's wet, tight hole. Before long, they were both nearing climax.

"You about there babe?" Dean said. It was more of a wish than a question.

"Yeah love, don't stop now." Their lips and tongues met again as they both climaxed into each other and rode it out.

"Damn," Dean said as he laid down next to Raleigh.

"Who knew pregnant sex would be so hot, huh baby?" Raleigh smiled at him and he laughed.

"Baby, every type of sex is hot with us!" Dean pulled her close to him and she laid her head on his sweaty chest. "I love you Ray."

"Love you too Dean."


	5. It Was Suppose To Be So Easy

"Okay guys, I've got the provenances." Sam entered the motel room and flipped on the light.

"Provenances? Is that some kinky word or something?" Dean walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"What? No! They're documents about paintings. Seriously?"

Dean shrugged. "You went out with a hot chick. You know you could hit that." Sam shook his head. "Whatever man. You're loss."

"Yeah, whatever you say Dean. Where's Raleigh?"

"Oh, she went to the store. She needed to get pregnant woman stuff." The door opened behind Sam and Raleigh walked in with a few bags from the local Wal-Mart.

"Hey Sammy! How was your date? Did you get some?" She kissed Dean on the cheek and set the bags down.

"Is that all you two think about?"

"Well, we are having a baby." Raleigh smiled and handed Dean a paper. "Here's the receipt love. I'm going to hold on to your credit card to pay at the doctor's office tomorrow, Mr. Jagger."

"Thanks, did you get everything you need?"

"Prenatal vitamins, some books, stuff to adjust clothes with, oh and this maternity pillow thing!" She pulled it out of a larger bag on the bed. Dean groaned.

"A pillow? Really Ray? I wasn't aware I'm not comfortable enough."

Raleigh snorted as Dean pouted. "Sweetie, it's to help when I get back pain. And driving around in the Impala, I'm sure there will be plenty of that." She smiled at him and Sam laughed.

"So, back to the job we're working… I've gone over these provenances for the painting and I'm pretty sure Dean was on the money with this one."

A grin quickly returned to Dean's face. "Of course I was."

"Well, the painting was in storage for years before that charity auction." Sam showed Raleigh and Dean the papers.

"Alright, so we need to bust in and burn it, yes?"

"Yeah, Dean, that's what I'm thinking. I checked the records and the whole family is cremated, so destroying the picture should do the job."

"Wonderful. Alright, Sam, get ready. We're going to go roast that creepy ass picture."

"Why can't I go? You're just burning a picture. There is no danger in that."

"Ray, baby, what if we get caught breaking and entering. You're sexy ass is going to have to con some poor cop into thinking he's getting some if he let's your cousins out of jail for their petty crime."

"Oh whatever. I need to call my uncle and tell him the news. I may be in more danger than you anyways." She smiled and turned to get her phone. Dean shot Sam a look and they quickly grabbed their gear.

"Okay baby, we're leaving. I love you!" Dean bolted out the door.

"I love you too honey…" Raleigh turned around to see Sam standing there alone.

"He said to send Bobby his love?" Sam ran out of the door to avoid getting hit by the pillow Raleigh chucked behind him.

"Alright Uncle Bobby, I'll call again soon. Yes, after my appointment tomorrow. Oh, I'll tell him." Raleigh smiled up at Dean and Sam as they walked back into the motel room. Dean had a look of sickness on his face when he realized she was still on the phone with her uncle; the same uncle that had kicked his ass more than once since they'd been dating. "I love you too. Bye." Closing the phone and turning her attention to Sam and Dean, Raleigh smiled, "How'd it go boys?"

"Not bad. We got in, burnt the portrait, got out. How did Bobby take your news?" Sam asked.

"Well, it was a little yelling at first, then a lot of lectures, mostly about the responsibility having a child comes with, and then he sounded kind of excited that he's going to be Poppa Bobby." Raleigh grinned.

"Thank god, he's not going to kill me." Dean let out a sigh of relief.

"I wouldn't speak too soon. Bobby will probably kick your ass. But, he's always had a soft spot for you, so I'm sure he won't do too much damage."

"Okay, we are not visiting Bobby until our child is cute enough to save my ass."

Raleigh and Sam both laughed at Dean as the trio got ready to get some sleep before another day of hunting.

The next morning, Dean was looking around frantically for something as Raleigh was in the shower. "Shit Sammy, I can't find my wallet."

"You're kidding. Where was the last place you had it?"

"Um the auctioneer's house."

"Dean! I can't go back there!"

"Well, I can't leave my wallet with all my fake alias and my real ones. I think that would be more trouble than you bumping into some girl you have a crush on." Sam gave Dean a death glare but started getting ready.

Raleigh came out of the bathroom in time to hear the end of that conversation. "Do you want to just leave from there or do I have time to stay here and do my hair?" Dean waited for Sam to go outside.

"You have all the time in the world baby." Dean came over and kissed her. "Go tell the motel clerk we'll be needing this room one more day and then get in some sexy clothes and I'll be back shortly." He pulled his wallet out from his jeans.

"Dean! You can't do this. You can't play matchmaker. Not now, Sam's not ready."

"I know Sammy's having a hard time losing Jess, but she's gone babe and she'd want him to be happy."

"Wow, I'd hate to see what you'd do if I died; hit up the first strip joint from the funeral home?"

"Come on Raleigh, that's different."

"Damn straight, cause I'd be haunting your penis bitch." Dean grinned at her.

"I'll be back soon."

"I'm helping Sam kick your ass later!"

When they arrived at the auction house, Sam quickly bumped into Sarah. He was about to explain Dean's situation, only to see his brother waving his wallet in the air and mouthing "oops." That was when he saw the picture being boxed up.

"What is that picture doing here?"

"Huh? Well, we're selling it. That's kind of what we do here?"

"Oh, well I want it. I'll pay double what was offered to you."

"Sorry, Sam. It's a regular customer and it's already on it's way there. Why the hell would you want such a terrible painting?"

"Um I just thought it would look good in my house, um, I need to talk to my brother quick. Can you get me the address for the person who is getting that picture?"

"Wait, are you staying in town longer now."

"It appears that way." Sam turned to tell Dean what had happened.

"Hey baby, yeah, I'm on my way back right now. I cannot wait to get my hands on you… wait, what color are your underwear? Pink? Damn I'm going to go through every red light… hold on a sec, Samantha is here." Dean looked at him and his face dropped as Sam explained the situation. "Ray, did you hear that? Yeah, it looks like I won't be back for a while. Sorry, I promise I'll be careful. Love you too Ray." He hung up his phone and looked at Sam who was holding back laughter.

"So pink underwear is the weakness of the great Dean Winchester, huh?" he choked out, laughing.

"You are so gay Sam." Dean glared at him. "Bitch."

"Jerk."


	6. You Give Me Something

"Sam, are you sure you don't want to stay in town another night? I mean, that Sarah chick is super hot for you." Sam groaned. He and Sarah had barely made it out of the house unscathed, but Dean had burned the remaining artifact at the burial site just in time to save the two from the adopted daughter in the painting.

"No, Dean, I'm sure." Sam gave his brother a half-hearted smile. "But I really do appreciate your undying need to worry about my sex life."

"Hey, that's what bros are for." Dean stood up and clapped Sam on his shoulder.

"Dean, we've got to get going to the doctor's office," Raleigh came up behind him, her hair braided to the side and dressed in jeans and a tank top.

"Right. Wish me luck Sammy boy. Let's go mama." Dean wrapped his arm around her and walked out the door to the Impala as Sam laid on the bed and flipped on the TV. "Remind me baby, how is this going to go?"

"Well, the doctor's going to make sure everything is good – that the baby and I are both healthy, he'll do an ultrasound, and then he's going to put our records on a USB drive so that we can take it with us and find a doctor where ever we're at during those routine visit times. I explained to him that you're a traveling salesman and I stay on the road with you." She got in the car and he looked at her.

"God, you have this all figured out, don't you?" Raleigh smiled at him. "What am I selling?"

"Car parts, duh."

The doctor's office was cozy. Dean felt a little out of place with all the pregnant woman and their husbands who seemed so comfortable there. He looked at Raleigh who was reading a newspaper and had no idea how the hell she was so confident and sure of herself. She had never been in this situation before either. She amazed him some days with her poise and strength.

"Dean, baby, does the name Daniel Elkins sound familiar?" Raleigh looked up from a newspaper.

"Yeah, he's a hunter, why?"

"Well, he was found murdered a couple days ago."

"What? Where?"

"Boulder, Colorado." She showed the article to Dean.

"We'll head that way after we're done here, okay?"

Raleigh nodded and then looked up as the nurse stepped out from the door next to the front desk.

"Raleigh Wesson." She stood up and looked down at Dean, who was looking a little nauseous.

"Let's go love. Come on, it'll be fine." She took his hand and led him back behind her. The nurse led them to a room and took Raleigh's vitals.

"Everything looks good. Dr. Haines will be back shortly." The nurse smiled and left. Dean looked around the room and rested his eyes on Raleigh.

"Shoot Raleigh. What are we doing? We can't have a baby on the road." His hands were sweaty when she grabbed them. She knew a freakout would come eventually. She had been waiting for it.

"That's where you're wrong Winchester. Other people couldn't do it, but most people couldn't do half the stuff you and I do everyday. Yeah, we'll have to adjust life as we go, but baby, we'll make it work. We always do. That's why we're so awesome." She grinned at him and he pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Damn girl, you are so fine. I have half a mind to do you right there on that bed." Raleigh looked at the examining table and laughed.

"I don't think the doctor would appreciate that image being seared into his brain." Dean nodded and sent Sam a text to let him know about Elkins. The doctor came into the room and introduced himself. He had Raleigh get on the examination table and did a brief exam before getting the ultrasound machine. Dean joined Raleigh at the table and grabbed her hand as the doctor set up the machine. She jumped a little when the doctor squeezed the cold gel on her stomach and tightened her grip on Dean's strong hand. He chuckled a little and she shot him a playful glare.

The doctor started the ultrasound and was eyeing the monitor carefully.

"How long ago did you have your last period?" Raleigh glanced at the doctor.

"Um I don't know. We travel a lot and I am terrible at keeping track. Come to think of it, it's been quite a while. Is something wrong?" Dean could hear the fear in her voice and he rubbed her hand softly.

"No, no, the baby looks great. I was just surprised, this being your visit, at how much the baby has developed. It looks like you're at about 15, 16 weeks, making you in your second trimester. But, considering that this is the first time anyone's seen the baby, it looks fantastic!" Raleigh grinned up at Dean and seeing him intently staring at the screen, at his child, almost brought tears to her eyes. "Did you want to know the sex of the baby?"

Dean looked at Raleigh and nodded to let her know that he was alright with finding out. "Can you tell us that already?"

"Yeah, with about 90% certainty. Like I said, you're further along then I expected."

"Well, yeah, we'd like to know then." The doctor pointed at a point on the screen.

"See that there? You are having a boy." Dean choked back tears and bit his lip. Raleigh didn't even try to keep the tears from flowing. "Everything looks really good guys. I'll print some pictures for you to take home and get your notes put on to a USB drive so you can take everything with you. I'll be back with that in a few minutes." The doctor smiled and left the two alone.

"Wow, Ray, we're having a baby boy." Dean looked at her as she adjusted her top and was sitting up.

"I know! This is all so real now, having seen him on the screen and everything." She pressed her hands against her belly. Dean smiled and placed his hands over hers. The doctor came back in with the papers.

"Here's the pictures and the other stuff. Now, you've been taking pre natal vitamins, right?" Raleigh nodded at him. "Great, keep that up and I'd try to make your next appointment in about a month, unless you have anything abnormal happen. I've given you some information on what to expect. You're stomach will be growing pretty quick now, so be prepared for that. Good luck you guys. Take care." He shook their hands and left the room.

When Raleigh and Dean got to the car he couldn't hold it in any longer. He let some tears fall and tried to wipe his face quickly.

"Oh baby, what is it? What's wrong?" Raleigh grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes.

"Nothing's wrong. I can't believe that this is happening. I'm going to have a family. We're going to be a family! I never thought I'd be lucky enough to have this life."

She smiled at him and wiped the tears from his face. "Dean, you sexy man, I don't think I've ever been hotter for you than I am right now." Dean wasted no time driving to the nearest motel and having the most passionate love he had ever had in his life with the most beautiful and amazing woman he had ever known.

When they returned back to the motel, Sam jumped and turned off the TV quick.

"Really Sam, I didn't know you were into screaming secretaries. Not bad little brother." Dean laughed as Sam's face turned bright red.

"You guys have been gone for four hours. What took so long?"

"Doctor's offices get busy these days. There was a long wait for the doctor." Dean winked at Raleigh and smacked her butt as she walked by.

Raleigh snickered. "Look at our baby Sammy. You're going to have a nephew!! Isn't he absolutely gorgeous?" She showed Sam the pictures the doctor had printed out from the ultrasound.

"Oh my gosh, he is perfect. Wow, congratulations guys. Have you thought of any names?"

"Sam, we just found out today the sex, which was a surprise. I didn't think they'd know yet."

"Actually, babe, I've thought of a name. It doesn't have to matter, I just kind of like it." Dean looked shy, which amused Raleigh and Sam, neither of whom had ever seen Dean conscious of himself.

"Let's hear it Winchester."

"Carson Samuel Wesson-Winchester?"

Raleigh caught her breath for a minute. When she started breathing again, tears rolled down her face.

"I'm sorry baby, I shouldn't have even mentioned it. I just thought that maybe you might like it. I'm sorry."

"No, Dean, it's perfect. I couldn't think of a better name for him, after the two best little brothers ever." She smiled at Sam before turning back to Dean. "Except our baby is going not going to have a hyphen last name."

"You're right Ray. Carson Samuel Wesson." Raleigh looked at him curiously.

"You mean Winchester? He's going to be a Winchester love."

"Really? I just thought you might want…"

"Nope. He's a Winchester, no doubt in my mind. Now, we better get on the road to Elkins house though. We can talk more in the car." She kissed Dean on the cheek and went out to the car.

"Dude," Dean looked at Sam. "Bro, you had better not ever lose that girl."

"Yeah, tell me about it." He grinned and headed out to the car behind her.


	7. Everything Will Be Alright

The drive to Colorado was quiet and calm. For the first time in a long time, all three people in the Imapla were content. Raleigh was happy with thoughts of the baby and Dean in her head. Her morning sickness had subsided and she was enjoying this part of the pregnancy. Sam was finally able to sleep at night; the nightmares of Jessica's death were slowly fading away as he moved on to the next chapter of his life. And Dean was finally seeing some light in the world he spent fighting monsters in every day.

When they arrived at Elkins' house, they searched it for a clue to what had happened. The search proved to be fruitless, except for a letter addressed to J. W.

"Do you think it's to dad?"

"I don't know Sam. But, it's really the only lead we have." The group returns to the car and Dean tells Sam to open the envelope. A loud knock on Dean's window causes the trio to jump.

"Dad?" Dean opens the door and jumps out of the car, followed by Sam and Raleigh.

"Hey guys, I heard about Elkins and came to check. What do you have there?" Sam hands him the letter. John opens it.

"That son of a bitch. I knew he was holding out on me."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's had the Colt. All this time, he's had the Colt."

"The Colt?" Raleigh asked.

"It's a gun Samuel Colt made in 1853. Legend has it, the Colt can kill anything."

"Oh." Raleigh nodded her head, realizing the importance of the gun.

"What do you know about Daniel's death?" John questioned.

"We just got here, but the house was ransacked."

"It's vampires. We'll hunt them together. They have the Colt; come on."

Dean, Sam and Raleigh pile into the Impala. The ride to a motel following John was tense.

"Dean, you have to tell him. He's gonna notice the baby bump. Just tell him, he shouldn't be too surprised. It's not like you haven't been sexually active since you hit puberty."

"Thanks Ray, but I really don't think I should bother him with it now. Later, when it's a better time. Like, once the demons dead."

"Dean, I say tell Dad. He might be excited." Sam threw in.

"Thanks for your advice Sam, next time wait til I ask for it! No, Dad will be pissed. You know why he had that huge falling out with Bobby." Sam nodded, remembering how Bobby had been the one who encouraged him to get the education he wanted and had always chastised John for constantly pulling the boys out of schools all the time. The final straw had been when John chewed Bobby out for letting Raleigh go on the road with Dean. Bobby had tried to keep Raleigh from hunting, going as far as paying for her college tuition. She appeased Bobby and finished school as quick as she could, but the minute she got her degree, she jumped into that car with Dean Winchester and had been hunting since. John felt she was a weak spot for Dean, one that he didn't need. Bobby told him that the boys weren't robots and got so angry at John's behavior that he kicked him off of his property; telling him to stay away for good.

"Dean, baby, I know that your dad has his mind made up on how a hunter should live, but I think he deserves to know that he's going to be a grandpa. Besides, maybe he'll be excited. And, if not, oh well. I'll lay low in the hotel room and once this is all done, he'll either change his mind or he'll go his separate way again. Either way, we're a family and I think it's important." Dean nodded but didn't look at her or Sam. When they got to the hotel, Raleigh went in the bathroom to shower, leaving the three Winchester men alone.

"Well, boys, how have things been?"

"Hard, dad. It'd be good to hear more from you than coordinates. I know you think that us being a family makes us vulnerable, but shit dad, I've needed you a lot lately."

John nodded at his son. "I'm sorry, Dean. I hate living like this too. I want us to be a normal family again too. Once this yellow-eyed bitch is dead, maybe we can try to become closer to normal. You and Raleigh can get a house, Sam can go back to school?"

"Yeah, Dad, that sounds nice." Dean hugged his father.

"Dean!!!!!" Raleigh called from the bathroom. Dean jumped and ran in.

"What is it baby?" He saw her holding her stomach over the towel she had wrapped around her.

"I'm," she looked towards the door and dropped her voice, "bleeding."

"Bleeding?" He whispered back. "Is that normal?"

"Well, they say a little spotting is normal, but it's more than I'm comfortable with. We should probably call the doctor and see what he says about it. I don't want anything bad happening because we weren't proactive." He nodded and went to call the doctor outside the room. When he came back to the bathroom he was met by stares from John and Sam.

"Is everything okay Dean?" Sam asked.

"Huh, yeah. I think so." He walked into the bathroom and closed the door. "He said you should get in bed for the next 24 hours and if it doesn't stop in about that time, we might have to go to the hospital. It's probably just the stress of everything though. You don't have any stomach pain do you?"

"No sweetie." He looked her in the eyes.

"Honest?" She nodded. "Okay. Let's get you dressed and in bed missy." He kissed her head and helped her into some pajamas. "I guess I'm going to have to explain everything to Dad now damn it."

Dean walked Raleigh out of the bathroom and tucked her in.

"Sammy, can you stay here while Dad and I go grab some food?" John stared at Dean while Sam nodded.

"Yeah, of course." Dean nodded and grabbed his coat. John shook his head and followed Dean.

Once they were outside John stopped Dean.

"Would you like to explain to me what's going on?"

"Raleigh's pregnant Dad. You're going to be a grandpa." Dean smiled weakly, hoping his Dad wouldn't shout at him or smack him.

"What? You're kidding, right?"

"Well, that isn't the reaction I was hoping for."

"Sorry son, I don't know what else to say. This isn't really something I expected. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. Why is she still on the road with you? Shouldn't she be at Bobby's?"

"That's what I wanted her to do, but you know how she is. She's stubborn and wants to be with me. And Dad, hormonal pregnant woman scare me, so I let her." John laughed. His son seemed younger than usual, not so hardened as he remembered him.

"Yeah, I remember how your mother was. Damn, that woman terrified me when she was pissed. Wow, son. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just a little overwhelmed still. She's stressed too. I need to do a better job of keeping my head on straight. She takes care of me too much. She's going to be fine, she just needs to get some good rest is all." John nodded.

"You know she is crazy in love with you son, right? I can see it when she looks at you, and when she talks to you, you can hear it in her voice."

"Yeah, Dad, I know. I'll be damned if I'm not just as crazy about her. I have been since I first kissed her. I never thought that I'd really be that guy though. She does something to me, Dad; makes me weak in the knees and all chick flicky. I tell her 'I love her.' I don't tell anyone that, but I tell her that ten times a day!"

"Calm down Dean. That's true love. You know, I had that once. I always hoped you would too son. You've made me proud plenty of times, son, but I honestly couldn't be prouder of you than I am now. I hope you realize how dangerous this is though, her being on the road, pregnant and vulnerable."

"Dad, I know. But we can't leave each other and we're both committed to finding the yellow-eyed demon. I understand your concern though, I really do. Trust me, I worry about it every day." John nodded and patted Dean on his back.

"We'll make it through this son. Holy shit, I'm going to be a grandpa. Your making me old kid." He laughed and messed Dean's hair up. "Let's go get you some pie, huh?"


	8. Holding My Grudge

**Thanks to everyone who has left reviews – y'all are fabulous!! **

When John and Dean returned with food, the smile on Dean's face let Raleigh and Sam know that the talk had gone better than expected. Dean brought food over to his girlfriend and snuggled in close to her.

"Here you go mama. You better eat up and make Carson happy," Dean smiled at her and his green eyes were bright. She sighed and tried to keep her bottom lip from trembling. Dean was so happy and she didn't want to ruin it.

Dean was quickly attuned to her distress. "Baby what is it? I thought you wanted the pot pie?"

"No, the pot pies perfect honey. Thanks." She tried to muster a smile and took a bite. "Mmm delicious."

"I'm calling bull shit Raleigh Wesson. What's wrong?" Dean was starting to worry that there was something really wrong going on in her stomach. "Should I call the hospital?"

"What no, no it's not that." She looked at him and looked away. "It's just that, well, there's a huge chance that it isn't, but there's also the possibility that whatever vampires you guys are going to hunt could have killed my parents and little brother."

"Oh god Raleigh. I'm so sorry, I didn't even think…" Dean's voice trailed off as she bit her lip to keep from bursting into tears. He pulled her in close and let her cry on his chest. Sam came down and sat on the bed next to them and rubbed her leg, trying to provide some extra comfort. John watched the scene play out in agony. Sometimes he thought that his family was the only family that had bad happen, but this girl had lost her whole family to vampires one night. Bobby had taken her to a baseball game and stopped to get ice cream on the way home. When they got back to her house, Bobby's little sister, Raleigh's mom, was mutilated in the living room, her father in the kitchen, and her four year old brother was missing. His body was found a few days later and the police had told Bobby it was similar to the parents. Bobby had tried to track them down and had even sent John after the group, but they had taken off quickly when they found out hunters were on to them.

John cleared his throat. "Raleigh, if it means anything to you, I will do everything in my power to make them pay for what happened to your momma and daddy." Raleigh nodded at him, she looked like the same sad six-year old he had met so many years before at Bobby's house. "Hey, your parents would be damn proud of you. Hell, I'm damn proud of you. Anyone who can teach my boys manners and tame them like you had is an angel in disguise." He wiped the tears off her face and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Raleigh smiled a little and laid back on the bed. Dean wrapped his arm around her and within minutes she was asleep on his chest.

"You boys get some rest. I'm going to go over some stuff for a while." John looked at his sons, who both looked pretty road weary. They didn't argue and were also asleep shortly. John pulled out his police scanner and turned it on quietly. He wasn't going to rest until he found these sons of bitches.

John didn't have to wait to long for some news. A police report came in about a couple missing from the highway, their car and blood left behind. He quickly woke the boys.

"Come on, I've got something." Raleigh stirred when Dean went to get up.

"Hey, baby, my dad's found something. You go back to sleep, I'll be back before you know it." He kissed her nose.

"Dean?" She said sleepily.

"Yeah Ray?"

"Swear to me you'll be careful. I'm not losing anyone else to those bastards." He looked down at her and could see the fear etched into her pretty face.

"Hey, stop that. You know I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you. Now you, on the other hand, need to stop worrying and stressing so much. The baby needs you to be strong and relaxed, even when it's hard." He had realized what caused the bleeding earlier. "Now, you rest and when this is all done, I'll let you go to the spa for a massage and pedicures and all that girly crap." He gave her a big kiss and smiled at her. "I love you Raleigh, I love you and Carson so much."

Raleigh gave him a smile back. "I love you too Dean, we both love you."

Dean flashed her that smile that made her melt as he followed Sam and John out the motel door. Raleigh just sighed and laid back on the bed. "Well, Carson, should we see what late night crap we can watch until Daddy gets back?" She laughed and threw on the TV and settled down to watch "Golden Girls" reruns.

The Winchesters staked out the vampires' den; an old barn. When John got close enough he could see the missing girl tied up in the middle of the structure. He knew that they couldn't attack now; they needed to get some supplies and return later, when the monsters weren't awake and prepared. He gathered the boys together and told them what they needed to do.

"We'll go back to the motel and prepare. Dean, I'm going to need you to get some Dead Man's Blood at the morgue." Dean nodded.

"Dead Man's Blood?" Sam asked.

"It's poisonous to a vampire. It won't kill them, but it'll make them sick as hell." Sam nodded, understanding. They headed back to the motel with breakfast. Raleigh let out a sigh of relief when they walked in the door.

"Okay, I see food which is super, but where's this Colt?"

"We didn't strike yet. We're going to catch them off guard." Sam explained.

"Oh, I see."

"Ray, I swear, everything's going to be fine. It always has been. I understand your concern on this case, but I promise you I will keep my ass in check. And then, when I get back, I better be getting a good look at your ass." He climbed on top of her in the bed and was about to bring his lips to hers when John cleared his throat, loudly.

"Sorry sir." Dean jumped back, forgetting that his dad was with them. That was one luxury that he got used to while hunting without John Winchester. Sam smirked at Dean. He was going to enjoy this; Dean would have to keep his paws off of Raleigh, minus a little PDA, but no awkward walking in and seeing things a brother should never have to see or hearing grunts and moaning in the middle of the night.

Dean settled with playing with Raleigh's hair, while John sat cleaning his gun. Sam plopped down on Raleigh and Dean's bed and leaned on her.

"Hellos Sasquatch! I'm trying to breath here." Raleigh pushed him off of her.

"Sorry," he laughed a little. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than before, thanks. And, I think Carson Samuel has settled down." She smiled as she patted her stomach. "Probably enough for me to get up and walk around more than to go pee?"

"Uh uh, no way miss. Doctor said 24 hours and I'm enforcing that one. Now you keep your sexy little ass in the bed while I'm gone." Raleigh stuck her tongue out at Dean and leaned into Sam's shoulder.

"Where ya going anyways?"

"I have to go get something from the morgue." Dean got up and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back soon."

Raleigh wrinkled her nose at him. "The morgue, that sounds delightful." Sam chuckled and Dean left, winking at her on his way out the door.

"So, Sammy, what do ya say you go on a walk with your favorite person?" Sam looked around.

"Who would that be?" he asked innocently.

"Ah! Rude, you jerk!!!" she smacked him lightly on the arm. "Come on, I need some fresh air. Carson," she lead Sam's head down to touch her stomach, "your sweet baby nephew, needs some fresh air." Raleigh stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. John laughed quietly at the table.

"No way Ray. I'm not going to face Dean's wrath when he gets back and finds out. Nope, you're staying put."

"Well, just for the record, you are so dead when I can get out of bed and kick your ass."

It took Dean longer than anticipated to return to the motel. Sam could tell Raleigh was getting nervous; the nails on her left hand were bitten nearly to the tip of her finger.

"Damn, they have some hard core security for some dead dudes." Dean walked in the door, bag in hand, grinning.

"Ew, go take a shower. You smell ripe." Raleigh made a face at him and he laughed.

Once Dean was ready, the Winchester trio packed up and prepared to leave. "Dean?" Raleigh's voice was small and sad. John looked at his son and the woman he loved.

"Sammy and I will meet you outside son." He gave Raleigh a pat on the shoulder and Sam kissed the top of her head before heading out behind his father.

"Yeah baby?"

"Swear to me you'll be careful."

"I swear. I always am, you know that."

"Yeah, but your dad's hunting with you and your dad let's his vengefulness get in the way. I know he loves his boys more than anything, but I know that he'll stop at nothing to get revenge on the yellow eye demon. I don't want you to get hurt because of your dad's selfishness."

"Yeah, you're right Ray. I'll be extra careful. Why don't you go to the mall or something and get some new clothes. That way you won't be sitting here worrying the whole time. That'll just get you in trouble."

Raleigh didn't like the idea of shopping while three of the people she loved were out fighting evil monsters; possibly the same monsters that murdered her family.

"Come on babe, I think I saw they have a Victoria's secret and… didn't you say you wanted to check out the baby Gap?" Raleigh grinned. "That's my girl. I love you Raleigh Wesson, more than anything in this damn world." He kissed her deeply and took her by surprise.

"I love you too Dean Winchester. We are so getting our own room tonight!" He winked at her and placed another kiss on her lips.

"You definitely better go to Victoria's Secret then, baby. Not that it matters, it won't stay on long." She smacked his butt and shook her head as he headed out the door.

**This was going to cover a longer time period but I got caught up in Raleigh's background with her parent's death and whatever. The next chapter should be pretty intense… ****.**


	9. A World So Cold

When Dean, Sam and John got to the barn, they were able to release the people that the vampires were holding captive. Both the leader of the coven and the Colt were missing, but John was able to shoot his partner, Kate, with a arrow dipped in the dead man's blood. He took the woman to his truck and made sure that she would be out of commission long enough.

"Dad, what now?" Dean came walking behind him, followed by Sam.

"Now you boys go back to the motel and I'll handle this."

"Fat chance, Dad. We're not leaving you alone to fight an angry coven."

"Sam, I don't want you boys to be involved in this. It's too dangerous."

"But it's not too dangerous for you? No, we're a family, and we're doing this together." Sam got into John's face. Dean scrambled to break up the fight for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past six months.

"Come on Sammy. If Dad says go, we'll go." He pulled on Sam's arm and nodded to his dad as they got in the Impala and drove off.

"Are you kidding me Dean? This is such crap! He's going to get killed."

"Sam, shut up. I totally agree with you. We'll come back later."

They went back to the motel and found Raleigh curled up on the oversized chair, reading a magazine.

"Hey baby, whatcha got there?" Dean gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Cosmopolitian, huh? Oh 'Best New Sex Positions.' Any of those pregnancy friendly?" Raleigh stuck her tongue out at him and closed the magazine.

Sam walked over and looked at it. "Dean, I think she was reading the one that was '100 Things You Wish Your Man Knew About Sex.'" Raleigh laughed and Dean flipped Sam off.

"I thought you were going to go to the mall?"

"Oh, I did." Raleigh pointed to the corner where she had stacked bags from Victoria's Secret and other clothing stores. "I even got you some new clothes. Um… where's your dad?"

"Oh, he's just taking care of some loose ends."

"So, the job's not done yet?"

"Almost. We'll finish up tonight and then, you can give me a private fashion show of everything you got at Victoria's Secret." Raleigh smiled at Dean. Sam groaned. "Alright, let's get some food and then Sam and I will go help Dad finish this up."

After Dean dropped Raleigh back off at the hotel, she quickly changed. She felt sick to her stomach about lying to Dean, but there was no way she could stay out of this hunt. She slid on her knee high boots over a pair of skinny jeans. She had gotten a size up and was able to fit her belly in, with a little help from the spandex waist band. She slid a knife into the boots. Every nerve in her body was triggered; anticipating the hunt she had been waiting for since the day she saw her mother's bloody form all over the living room floor. Raleigh grabbed the keys to the truck she had bought for $500 earlier that day. It was big, old, and ran just well enough for it's purpose. She wished she could take a shot of liquor. It was a ritual before every hunt since the day she turned 18. A shot of whiskey or jager always got her in just the right mind set to go kick some evil ass.

Raleigh opened up the Cosmo magazine she had been looking at earlier and took one more long look at the last picture her family had taken together. She kissed her hand and brought it down to the portrait. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she walked out the door.

John was in a tight situation when Dean and Sam got him in their view. He had the Colt, but was now the target of Luther, Kate, and a couple other vampires, who were circling him.

"Damn it, Sam, take out that one with your knife and I'll go off that bitchs' head." Sam nodded and they reduced the numbers to an even 3 and 3. John glared at his sons, but nodded in understanding. Luther walked into the road, telling John that they really didn't stand a chance when all of the sudden, bright lights flooded the road. An old, strong truck slammed into Luther.

"What the?" Dean and Sam both said in unison. They all watched as Luther flew a good fifty feet.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no," Dean started muttering as he saw a blonde getting out of the cab. "No, get back in and turn around now!" he yelled.

Raleigh ignored him. John turned and pointed the Colt in Luther's direction as the vampire stood up and shook out a little. Raleigh walked towards Luther and pulled the long blade from her boot. Kate sprung up behind Raleigh before she had a chance to swing at the pack leader.

"Wait, this girl," Luther took a deep whiff at Raleigh's neck, "she smells familiar. It's coming back to me…" he looked deep into Raleigh's stormy eyes. "Ah, yes. I killed your mommy and daddy, didn't I?"

Raleigh spit at him. "Ah, you are as fiery as your mother. She had a lot of spunk in her too, until I drained her life blood." Kate laughed.

"Yeah, fucker, you get off murdering families and their children? You're disgusting.'

"No, dear child, that's where you have got me all wrong. I've never killed a child. I have got some morals." Luther looked at her.

"Well, then explain how my baby brother was found, dead, just like my parents?"

Luther looked at Kate, who was holding on to Raleigh, tighter.

"Kate?"

"What? I couldn't control it. I'm sorry baby." Luther looked away and Kate loosened her grip on Raleigh, trying to get her lover's attention. John took the opportunity to shoot Luther with the Colt.

"No!!!" Kate screamed as Raleigh swung out of Kate's loose grip and whipped the knife around, severing Kate's head from her body.

The life fizzled from Luther and the two vampiric lovers fell to the ground. Raleigh looked at the scene in front of her, and fell to her knees. The other vampire jumped in a car and took off. Sam approached Raleigh, slowly, and leaned down next to her. He could see her taking short, shallow breaths. Shock was setting in. He motioned for Dean to come do something, but all he saw was anger in Dean's face.

John walked over to Dean and put his hand on his shoulder. "Son, I know you're mad, but you've got a very scared, sad girl right there that will need medical attention if she doesn't calm down soon." Dean nodded and walked over to Raleigh. He bent down and scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the Impala. Sam took the keys and Dean got into the backseat, holding Raleigh firmly to his body.

"I'm sorry Dean. I'm sorry." She gasped out. He didn't want to say anything to her, but the sadness in her voice pulled at his heart.

"I know Ray. It was just such a stupid thing to do. What would I have done if I lost you?" She cried even harder.

"I know Dean. It was just my mommy. And my daddy." She choked on her tears as she sobbed out, "my baby brother." Dean was doing everything he could to keep from balling himself.

"Shh baby. It's okay. Everything's okay. Shh." He tried to calm her down before she lost her breath completely. Sam pulled into the motel parking lot and parked the car. Dean nodded at him and he went to the lobby to get another room. He knew that Dean wanted to keep Raleigh secluded; any extra excitement wouldn't be good in the fragile state she was in.

Sam got the key to the room and then went to the room the four of them had been staying in to get a few things to put in the room ahead of time, so he wouldn't interrupt and exacerbate the situation. That was when he noticed the picture on top of Raleigh's magazine. His heart jumped into his throat as he saw the family that she had lost. Sam tucked it away, so that Raleigh wouldn't see it anytime soon.

"Hey, baby, Sammy got a room. Do you want to go inside and lay down? I can have him get you a cup of tea and we'll just relax." Raleigh nodded at him. Her breathing had slowed to a normal rate. Sam handed Dean the room key as he got out of the car.

Dean got Raleigh to lie down on the bed and he lay down next to her, after taking off his tear-stained shirt. Raleigh looked at him and a sad smile crept across her face. Dean peered into her eyes. The two of them just looked at each other for what seemed like hours.

Dean finally broke the silence, "Baby are you alright?" Raleigh nodded.

"Promise me, you won't ever just throw yourself in front of danger like that ever again. It was hell watching that play out; completely helpless." Raleigh nodded again. She brought her lips to his, kissing him softly. He knew that was her promising him. He could feel it in her lips and he believed it more than any words ever spoken to him.

Dean met her kiss, trying to maintain the same tenderness. Raleigh's hands roamed across Dean's bare chest; lightly dancing over his toned body. Dean rubbed up and down her back, bringing them back down to her side and resting them on her waist. He brought his eyes to hers again, "Baby, we don't have to do this tonight. You've had a long day and I understand if you don't want to." Raleigh nodded and kissed him again; still soft, but deep.

"No, Dean, I know. But I think being with you is the only thing that makes me whole. So I want to do this. I want to feel whole again Dean." Her voice was barely louder than a whisper. Their eyes made contact and then their lips did. It was tender, but fierce; the need was high, but the gentleness Dean maintained was remarkable. He slid her shirt up and released his lips from her mouth only to lift it off her head. Dean then worked on her jeans. Once he got all her clothes off, she helped him with his.

There was no foreplay; not this night. Dean knew what Raleigh wanted and he wasted no time fulfilling that wish. He rolled on top of her and slid into her opening. Raleigh moaned slightly and pulled his head down to hers to unite their lips. Dean slowly thrust deeply into her and gradually picked up the pace. Raleigh moaned into his mouth as their lips and tongue did a similar dance.

"Oh Dean, I'm close." Raleigh moaned into him.

"Wait for me baby, I'm almost there." Dean grunted. It wasn't long until he announced, "Oh shit, Ray, I'm going to…" Raleigh's toes curled into Dean's calves where she had wrapped her legs. She moaned loudly "Dean" as she came with him.

Dean rested back down on the bed and pulled Raleigh in close. She sighed and snuggled into him. "Feeling whole again, babe?"

Raleigh smiled back at him. "Yeah, I think so."

"Damn girl, you're so beautiful."

"I love you Dean. I'm sorry I did anything that hurt you. I just had to…"

Dean shushed her. "I know, baby. I know. I love you."


	10. Living On A Prayer

Sam knocked on the door to Dean's motel room the next morning. Dean groaned and got out of the bed to answer the door, clad only in a pair of grey boxer briefs.

"Good morning sunshine," Dean beamed at his younger brother on the other side of the door.

"Oh no Dean, you took advantage of Raleigh's shocked state last night, didn't you?" Sam glared at Dean.

"What? No, I did not. Thanks though dick head. You think I'm that big of an ass?" Sam just shrugged. "Well screw you bitch. I didn't take advantage of anything. What do you want anyways." Dean walked back into the room and grabbed his jeans. Sam followed behind him.

"How is Ray?"

"She's better. She's in the shower right now. I think she's going to be fine."

"Good. Well, Dad and I have been talking and I convinced him we all need to stay together, but he wants to get moving on some stuff he's found; demonic omens have been popping up and he's put together this whole thing. It's remarkable actually." Dean nodded.

"Alright. Well, give us a few minutes to get ready and we'll head out in a bit." Sam nodded and went out the door, back to report to John.

When Raleigh emerged from the bathroom, Dean let her know about the omens.

"Well, where are we headed?"

"Sam said some place called Salavation, Indiana."

"Okay. I'll be ready shortly." Raleigh laid a kiss on Dean's lips and went to find pants to put on over her cheeky boy shorts. Dean groaned, wishing he could do more than meet her lips but he knew now wasn't the time.

They met John and Sam outside and drove off towards the demon.

Dean was following John closely in the Impala when John's truck pulled off the road. Dean followed his lead and the three jumped out to met John, who looked distraught.

"Dad, what is it?" Dean asked.

"Jim's dead."

"Pastor Jim?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." John nodded.

"How?" Dean was upset too. Raleigh grabbed his arm and rubbed it softly.

"Throat was slit."

"Oh my god." Raleigh felt sick to her stomach. She let go of Dean's arm as she felt her breakfast coming up and vomited behind the Impala. She felt Dean's strong hands; one pulling her hair back and the other rubbing her back. All four of them had been close to Pastor Jim and Raleigh had wanted the man to marry her and Dean someday. The thought of someone slitting the man's throat was too much to handle; he was one of the greatest people she knew.

After a minute of consoling one another, they got back on the road. John had a feeling that the Yellow Eyed Demon knew that they were close on his trail and this was suppose to be some sort of a warning. When they arrived in Salvation, Raleigh and Dean went to the hospital to research baby births while Sam went to the city office to go through birth records to find babies who were close to their six-month birthday.

"Baby, this is almost like the days when I wasn't carrying around an extra human – researching before the hunt… I miss this!"

Dean laughed. "You used to hate researching! You would do anything to avoid it. And there is nothing stopping you from it now Momma. It wouldn't hurt Carson if you read more than those magazines." She glared at him. "But it is fun to have you here instead of Sam and his broody Sasquatch frame hanging over me."

Raleigh laughed. "Yeah, I bet that's awful-having Sam around to do all the work."

Dean smacked her arm, playfully. "You better behave miss or I may have to reprimand you, being your subordinate and all."

Raleigh snickered. "Oh, just so you know, master and commander, I made an appointment for another ultrasound and check up today in this lovely little town." Dean nodded and looked down as his phone rang.

"Hello? Sam, what? Wait, repeat that. You did? Alright we'll be there soon," he hung up. "Sam found out exactly who it is."

"What? Already, how?"

"He saw them." Dean started walking Raleigh from the hospital.

"Huh?"

"Like, he saw them." Dean imitated Sam grabbing his head as he did when a vision was coming.

"Oh." Raleigh shook her head. "From now on, he's doing all the research!" They drove to the motel and were met by an anxious Sam.

"Just so you know, Dad is a little pissed."

"Why?" Sam didn't have time to answer Dean's question.

"Dean, why the hell didn't you tell me Sam was having psychic visions?"

Raleigh cowered behind Dean. Mad John still terrified the hell out of her, after all this years.

"Excuse me?"

"Something like this happens to your brother, you call me!"

"Call you? Dad, I have a better shot at winning the lottery than getting you to answer your phone. Almost died and you didn't call Sam back."

John swallowed hard. "You're right. I don't like this new tone, but you're right."  
Raleigh peeked out from behind Dean, searching for the shit storm John was going to rain down on him, but was shocked it never came.

"Alright boys, we need to plan for tonight." The three of them got involved in the plans as Raleigh sat down on the hard motel bed. Her thoughts drifted away from the conversation in the room to how much her feet hurt. Maybe she would go get a pedicure after she was done at the doctor's office.

"Who is this?" Sam spoke into the phone. Raleigh chuckled to herself a little; she hadn't even heard it ring.

"Meg? My dad's not here, I haven't seen him." Sam looked from Dean and John, unsure of what to do. "I'm not lying Meg. I don't know where he is." John stepped forward and took Sam's phone from him.

"What do you want? No, I don't have the Colt. I don't know where you heard that from, but it's wrong." John paused, his face looking panicked. "Caleb? Is that you? You leave him alone. Leave him out of this!" John's face looked grim. By the time he hung up the phone, he had been given a time and place to meet her with the Colt or she'd be killing more friends of the Winchesters.

Raleigh looked over to Dean. He looked absolutely terrified. His dad was going to bring a fake gun to a pissed demon and Raleigh knew he was scared shitless. She wanted to get up and comfort him, but she knew better. Dean wouldn't want her to make him look weak in front of his stern war-weathered father.

John handed out orders to the boys on their job to stay in town and finish the job; to kill the demon that had changed their life and taken their mother from them. Dean was to go get a gun that looked as close to the Colt as possible and bring it to John, who would deliver it to Meg. Dean nodded quietly, knowing better than to argue. Sam looked violently close to freaking out on his father, but he understood to that Meg would kill more and more of their friends until the demons had the Colt. John seemed numb. The last 22 years he had spent searching for this demon had all come down to this night and he wasn't going to be there. Raleigh sighed; she was scared for all of them. Sometimes she'd wish she could wake up and this would all be a bad dream. Now was definitely one of those times.

"John, can I do anything to help?"

John's eyes grew a little brighter as he looked down at the beautiful girl, whose growing belly was starting to show underneath her tank top.

"You take care of my grandson, Ray. The most important job for you tonight is to protect him." He leaned in and whispered into her ear. "You're an angel Ray. You've saved my boys and kept them from turning into me. Thank you." He kissed her forehead and looked at the boys. "Well, let's get going."

Dean looked at Rayleigh questioning what John had said. She smiled at him and stood up quickly, remembering the appointment she had scheduled. "Dean, I need to reschedule that doctor appointment."

"Oh no you don't. I'll drop you off, and then you can get a cab back here, okay? Will it be okay if I miss this one?"

Raleigh nodded, knowing how important tonight was for the Winchesters. She kissed Dean on the lips, and followed him to the car.

The doctor's appointment went well, with no problems for the baby or mom. The doctor left her with instructions and then Raleigh took a cab to the motel to wait for any news. She was tired; being pregnant made her much more sleepy than she ever had been before, but she couldn't fall asleep – not while Dean and Sam were facing the Yellow Eyed demon. She sighed, picked up a magazine and said a small prayer in her head as she waited for the boys to return.

When Dean and Sam got back to the motel room, tempers were high. Raleigh jumped up and wrapped Dean in a hug, which he returned, though not as happily as she would have liked.

"Did something bad happen?"

"Yeah." Sam snarled. "I missed the shot and Romeo here wouldn't let me go back to finish the job."

"The house was burning down. You really want to kill yourself for this?" Dean yelled. Raleigh looked at Sam, she could see vengeance all over his face.

"You don't understand!! You were what? Three when mom died? Until you lose someone like I lost Jess, you wouldn't understand!" Sam glared at Dean. Raleigh looked at him in amazement. He did know she was standing right there in the room.

"Screw you Sam. You and Dad are so ready to give your lives for this stupid, selfish hunt. It won't bring mom back and it won't bring Jess back either." Dean ran a hand through his hair and was taken by surprise when Sam slammed him into a wall. Raleigh let out a yelp, concerned for Dean.

"You should've let me go in there Dean! I have nothing to live for anymore!" Sam screamed in Dean's face. Raleigh's heart broke as she saw the sadness in Dean's eyes.

"You, Dad and Ray are all I have Sam. That's it. I'm sorry, but I'm not losing you over this. If that's selfish of me, fine, but that's how it is." He pushed out from behind Sam and walked towards the door. Raleigh looked over to Sam, who just noticed her there.

"Oh Raleigh. I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking…" She walked over and shushed him.

"I know Sammy. It's okay." She wrapped him into a hug and he let out a small sob on her arm. Dean turned around and sighed.

"I wish Dad would call." Raleigh looked at him, remembering the danger John was likely in.

"Have you tried calling him?"

"Yeah. No answer. I'm getting worried Ray." She walked over to him. Being the emotional support of the Winchester men was a tough job some days, and she knew few women could handle her job. Then again, there were very few women that could handle loving Dean Winchester every day as well.

"Baby, I'm sure we'll hear something soon. Let's get you something to eat, okay?" She hugged him gently and he pulled her in roughly.

"Yeah, that'd be good." She went to grab a jacket when Dean's phone rang.

"Dad?" Dean's face grew violent. "You bitch. Where the hell is he?"


	11. Happiness is Overrated

The drive in the Impala was quiet. Dean pushed the pedal to its limits as he sped down the dark highway, in desperate need to find his father. Sam sat in the passenger seat, with an intensity in his eyes. Neither boy would sleep until they had their father with them again. Raleigh sat in the back and tried to let the boys feel the fear she was feeling. Being a hunter, you are supposed to be immune to fear, rise above it. You aren't scared of anything. Raleigh wasn't afraid of the demon, she wasn't afraid of the fight that the boys were going to go into, she was terrified of what would happen if John wasn't alive. Dean worshiped the ground his father walked on; she knew he wasn't ready to lose his Dad yet. Life as a hunter pushed the very sense of mortality into this unforeseeable illusion. In Dean's eyes, his Dad was immortal. He had survived every single monster known, and survived. His Dad would make it through anything.  
Raleigh knew the truth though. She had seen many hunters come in, injured and near death, hoping for her Uncle Bobby to have some miracle cure, which he rarely could offer. Hunters were stupid, they risked too much for people they didn't know. People who usually had no idea they were being saved, and if they did know didn't offer the least reason to be saved. She sighed and prayed that John Winchester was still alive. She didn't know how she could save the boys if he wasn't. Just keep him alive, please.

Upon arriving in town, Dean sent Raleigh to find a secure, secluded location to hide out in until they could regroup after finding John.

"Dean" came out as a whisper.

"Yeah, Ray?" He turned around to face her.

"Promise me you'll be back soon. Swear to me that I won't be waiting in the woods for you and you'll never show. Promise me you'll be there soon." Raleigh tried to keep her lip from quivering, but the hormones were raging strong and she was lucky she wasn't balling like a lunatic.

"Baby, yes, I'll be back. Promise." Dean wrapped his girl into a big hug. Sam saw the moment and ducked inside the gas station they were sitting at to allow a minute of privacy. "I'm sorry. I don't think about stuff. I didn't mean to scare you. You know it's not good for the baby for you to get worked up. Shoot. I'm a terrible Daddy. I need to get my ass in gear."

"You're going to be the best Daddy, Dean." She stepped on her tip toes to kiss the man she loved. "I love you."

"I love you too babe. I swear I'll be out there by midnight. We all will. We're going to be okay, Ray. We're going to make it through this."

Raleigh nodded and leaned back into Dean for a final hug. She didn't want to let go of him, ever, but she knew she had to let him go find his father. "Okay, Dean, good. I'll be waiting. But if you aren't back by midnight, I'm calling Uncle Bobby to come and find you guys."

"Okay. That's fair. Damn it, Ray, I love you. It'll be okay." He kissed the top of her head as he released her to get into the car. Sam stepped up and gave her a quick hug.

"We'll see you soon, Ray." Ray nodded and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Good." She got into the car and drove off to the hiding spot in the woods.

Raleigh sat in the cabin, trying to calm her nerves for hours. She had bit her nails down to the tip. Deep breathing exercises did nothing.

"Damn it Carson. I'm sorry sweetie. Mommy's trying to be calm." She patted her belly and sighed.

Her phone rang and she lurched at it.

"Dean?"

"Hey baby. I'm okay, you can breathe." He chuckled into the phone.

"Not funny. What's going on?"  
"We got Dad. He's here with us. It was insane! But we're headed out. Got salt and everything ready?"

"Yes, of course. Okay, drive careful Dean."

"You are such a worrier. But I will. I'm sure the child inside you has stressed enough for the day. I'll be careful. See you soon babe." He hung up and Raleigh sighed deeply.

"Daddy's okay, honey. Let's get this place ready for the men."

When Dean walked through the door, Raleigh hugged him tight.

"See, I knew you'd worried all day. Shoot, Ray, that's bad for the baby." He laughed into her hair and led her to the couch. "Sit, relax, Sam and I will take care of everything."

Sam came in, helping a weak John inside. "Hey, Ray, is there a bed somewhere that Dad can lie down on?" After Raleigh guided Sam to a bedroom to let John rest in, Sam went to clean weapons and Dean settled onto the couch with Raleigh.

"So, tell me what happened." Raleigh nestled into Dean's chest and curled up tight as Dean went into an explanation of the events on finding John and the epic rescue the boys put together.

"What about you? How was your day? Other than worrying about your man all day?" Dean gave her a goofy grin as she shoved his arm.

"I think I'm losing it, Dean. I talk to Carson all the time! Is that weird? It's weird. I'm going crazy!" Dean laughed.

"You're nuts. I think it's normal. Here, I'll make you feel better," Dean leaned over Raleigh's stomach. "Hey little man! Sorry if Daddy made Mommy nervous and upset you bud. We both love you sooooo much Carson." Dean gave her stomach a kiss.

"Dean! Did you feel that?" Raleigh exclaimed. "He just kicked! He's never done that before. Oh, he loves us too Dean!"

Dean laughed, "Of course he does silly. We're his Mommy and Daddy!" He smiled and brought his head up to hers. "I love you baby. I'm sorry I made you worried. I'm so damn proud of you. You're so strong and you are going to be an amazing mom, Ray." He brought his lips to hers and dove in or a kiss. "Mmm I am the happiest man in the world right now. My Dad's safe with us, Sammy's here, my baby is in my woman's belly and I am in love with the most amazing woman in the world. Babe, thank you." Raleigh returned a kiss.

"For what?" Dean laid her down and carefully climbed over her.

"For loving me, no matter what. For being the most amazing person in the world. For putting up with me and my brother and all the stupid shit we do. For forgiving me for being emotionally retarded. And for being so damn beautiful." He brought his lips back down to hers and kissed her deeply.

"Well, in that case, your welcome." Raleigh flashed him a grin and kissed him gently. "I love you too. I like this romantic attitude. It's so rare and refreshing." She sighed and returned to his lips. The two made out for a while before cuddling into each other and napping on the couch.

"Dean, Ray, hey I hate to wake you but it's getting late and…well you guys should probably eat something." Sam whispered a few hours later.

"Hmmmm….thanks Sammy. You are a godsend." Raleigh sat up and took a plate from Sam as Dean groaned and sat up as well. "Thanks man." They ate and talked for a bit. For the Winchester group, it was one of the most enjoyable nights they had in a long time.

"Boys?" Dean and Sam stood up and turned to their father.

"Yeah, Dad, are you feeling better? Let me get you some food."

"No, No, I'm fine. Do you have the Colt?"

"Yeah, Dad, I put it away. I can get it." Sam walked away.

"Dad, I'm sorry, I wasted a bullet. It was do or die, but I didn't know what else to do. I'm sorry."

"Dean, it's okay. You did what you needed to do."

"Wow, thanks Dad." Sam stepped back into the room.

"Sammy, let me see that."  
"Don't do it Sam!" Sam looked over at Dean.

"What?"

"That's not Dad."  
"Don't be ridiculous Dean. I'm your father. How would you like me to prove this?" Raleigh stood up from her seat on the couch and looked at the scene unfolding in the kitchen.

"No you are not. Dad would have busted my ass to hell and back for using a bullet. Who are you?"

John laughed. "You're right. Your Dad is here, but I'm driving this meat suit right now." His eyes flicked yellow.

"Yellow Eyes?" Sam said in shock.

"That's right Sammy. Now be a good boy and give me the gun."

"Like hell. No." Yellow-eyes slammed Dean and Sam against the wall.

"NO!" Raleigh yelled. Dean gave her a look, warning her to run. She was frozen in the spot.

"You know, Dean, you killed two of my children. I don't appreciate that."

"Scum like you have children?" Dean spat at the demon.

"Yes, they do. And you took mine away, so I'm going to have to make you feel the pain you gave me." He raised his arm in Raleigh's direction and she screamed in pain as she grabbed her stomach.  
"NO! Leave her alone." Dean fought against the pull of the demon.

"Oh, we're not done here. You need to pay Dean for what you did." Dean's stomach suddenly started trickling blood, slowly gaining more and more blood pooling out.

"DEAN! STOP! Please, stop!" Raleigh sobbed, grasping her stomach in pain.

"Dad….I know you're in there. Dad, don't let him do this. Don't let him kill me!" Dean whispered.

John's eyes flicked back into his own. Dean slid down from the wall as did Sam. Raleigh's stomach stopped burning and she sat down on the ground, sobbing.

"Sam, you take that gun and shoot me. Do it now. I can't fight him long."

"No, Dad, I can't." Sam tried not to cry, looking to Dean for help, who was quickly losing consciousness.

"Sam, do it now. End this now!" Sam shook his head and aimed the gun. He shook as he cocked it, when suddenly the black smoke of the demon flew from John's mouth.

"Damn it, Sam, we could have finished this." John said as he collapsed.

"I couldn't do it, Dad, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, son, we'll worry later. We need to get Dean and Raleigh to the hospital immediately. Get them in the car. Hurry!"

Sam sprung into motion, carrying his brother gently into his beloved Impala and quickly returning back to Raleigh, who was slowly trying to get up. He helped her into the car, as John climbed in. "Lets go son." Sam started driving down the road, praying he'd make it to the hospital fast enough to save his brother and nephew.

"Hang on, Dean, we're going to save you son." John pleaded, as he looked back to see a tearful Raleigh softly caressing Dean's hair. "Shhh, sweetie, its going to be okay. It's going to be okay."

John turned forward in time to see a huge truck coming towards the Impala. Sam swerved but couldn't completely avoid the truck. The Impala flew at impact. Sam avoided any damage other than bruises and quickly realized what happened. He jumped out of the car, Colt in hand. He pointed the gun at the truck driver, who was charging towards him, with big black eyes.

"Come closer and I will shoot. You know what this will do to you." The demon shot out of the driver, who then was distraught at the scene in front of him.

"Did I do this? Oh no, what did I do?" Sam quickly dialed 911 and tried to wake his family that was barely hanging on.


	12. Dead and Gone

The scene unfolding at the crash site was grim. Rescue workers were speaking medical jargon all around Sam, who was turning left and right, trying to come to terms with the situation around him. John, Dean and Raleigh were all unconscious, with severe injuries.

"Sir, you can ride in this ambulance with us." Sam nodded and climbed into the ambulance his father was laying in.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sam looked at the paramedic working on his father.

"Yeah, he will. He doesn't seem to have any serious injuries. Now, your brother has some very serious injuries. The doctor is going to have his work cut out for him. I'm not trying to scare you. I just want you to be prepared for the worst possible scenario. Your brothers' wife, you said she is pregnant?" Sam nodded. "We don't know how she is, or the baby. She's unconscious but that's probably good because the shock she'd be in would be bad for the baby. Really, we won't know how she is until we get her in a CAT Scan machine." Sam sighed, nodded and ran his hands through his head, praying that this day wouldn't get any worse.

Upon arrival at the hospital, all four were taken separate ways. Dean was rushed into trauma, while Raleigh and John were both taken for tests. Doctors took Sam into a room to check for any injuries and bandaged a few cuts before they sent him to get updates on his family. Sam found his Dad awake in his room, with his arm in a sling.

"Dad, your okay?" Sam looked relieved.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I need you to check on Dean and Raleigh though. They aren't telling me much." Sam nodded and left the room, looking for his brother. He found Raleigh first. She was still unconscious and had some serious cuts and bruises that were visible. Sam sighed, hoping it was nothing more than just some bumps and nothing too serious. There were no doctors or nurses, so he couldn't find out anything about Carson.

A room down was Dean. Dean had IVS everywhere, and was intubated. Sam breathed in deep.  
"Damn it, Dean, come on." Sam went back to report to John and call Bobby to let him know about Raleigh.

Dean woke up with a gasp. He sat up and saw he was in a hospital bed. "What the…?" He looked around and got out of the bed.

"Ray? Sam? Dad? Come on, where are you guys?" Dean started walking down the halls, looking for any sign of life. "Seriously? Where is anyone? HELLO!" Dean heard Sam and John talking.

"Dad? Sam?" He wondered around into the room John and Sam were talking in. "Dad, thank God, you're okay. Sammy, you're good too." Neither man looked at Dean. "What the hell? Hey? Can you hear me? Where's Ray? Come on!" Dean waved his hand in front of Sam, who had no realization. "What the hell?"

Dean walked out of the room and kept looking. He wondered down a hall, where he heard soft humming. He stepped into a room to see Raleigh, clad in a hospital gown, rocking a baby in a rocking chair. She looked up at him and gave him a huge grin.

"Daddy's here, Carson. Hi Daddy. We've been waiting for you!" Dean smiled at her, full of emotion, as he stepped towards the baby and the love of his life.

"Hey guys. Sorry, I got lost. But I'm here now." He stepped forward and gave Raleigh a kiss before picking up his son. "Hey buddy." Dean felt tears pooling in his eyes. "Oh my god, Raleigh, he's amazing."

"I know." She smiled at him and sighed. "He's perfect." The couple sat in content silence as Dean rocked his son and Raleigh watched the scene. After a couple minutes Raleigh laughed. Dean looked at her, confused. "You're humming Guns 'N Roses, Dean. Sweet Child of Mine."

"Oh, ha, I guess I am." He handed the baby back to Raleigh and wiped the stray tear running down his face. "Damn it Ray, you two are turning the great Dean Winchester into a sap!" Raleigh stood, kissed Dean and gestured for him to sit down. She sat on his lap and the three of them sat there and rocked, for what seemed like hours.

A little while later, a nurse came into the room. "Mister and Missus Winchester, I can take your baby for you to the nursery now, if you'd like."

Raleigh smiled at her, "Just a few more minutes please. We're enjoying this moment too much to break it right now."

"Sure. I'll return shortly." Dean and Raleigh doted on their son, not wanting this precious moment to leave them. Dean held them both tight to him as he savored the moment, not wanting to ever forget how this felt.

The nurse returned ten minutes later. Raleigh stood to give Carson to the nurse. Dean laid one more kiss on his head, and Raleigh did the same. "I love you baby boy." She held her son out to the brunette nurse, who left the room, rocking Carson as she led him to the nursery.

Dean looked up at Raleigh as she walked back to him. "How you feeling baby girl?"

"I'm good Dean. I'm happy. You?"

"I feel great. But something weird happened. I forgot all about it when I saw you and Carson here. I saw Dad and Sam, but they just ignored me. It was like I wasn't even there."

"What? Where were they?"

"Here, in the hospital. Dad was in a bed, his arm was slung and Sam was talking to him about stuff. I was talking to them, asking where you were, and they wouldn't answer me, wouldn't even look at me."

"Maybe they were joking Dean. I don't think there is any other explanation."

"Yeah, probably." Dean moved so Raleigh could sit down. "Are you sure you're okay? You don't look so good babe." Raleigh was quickly losing color.

"Dean, I don't feel so good either. What's happening to me?" Raleigh looked up at Dean, scared.

"I don't know. Don't move." Dean ran out to the hall. "Nurse! Nurse! Come back, there's something wrong with Raleigh. Come help!" He ran back to Raleigh, who was looking more and more pale. "Baby, hold on. It's okay." He rubbed her hair, looking back and forth for the nurse and at Raleigh. All of the sudden, Raleigh was gone. Dean looked up and saw the nurse standing at the door, clad in jeans and a leather jacket.

"What the hell? Where'd Raleigh go? What'd you do to her? Where's my son? What'd you do to him?" Dean stood up and lunged at her. "Bitch, where's my family?"

"Stop, Dean." She took his hand. "Walk with me. I'll explain."

Raleigh woke up with a start. Bobby was standing next to her bed, looking nervously at her.  
"Raleigh, thank god you're okay." Bobby sighed at his niece. She reached towards the stand next to her.

"Uncle Bobby, I don't feel so good…." He grabbed the tub and handed it to her just in time to catch her vomit.

"Okay, well, I better grab a nurse. You hold tight." Raleigh responded with another heave into the tub. Bobby ran into the hall; smack into Sam. "Sam, hey, Raleigh's awake. And puking. Can you get a nurse?" Sam nodded and headed off. Bobby went back to his niece's bed.

"Uncle Bobby, where's Dean? Is he okay? And Sammy?"

"Shh…yeah. Sammy will be here in a second. Just relax."

"But Dean. Where's Dean?"

"He's in a room down the hall, sweetie. He's asleep." Bobby looked up to see Sam walk in with a doctor.

"Alright Miss….Jones." The doctor looked at the chart. "It's great to see you awake, now let's see what's going on."

Dean followed the woman down the hall. "You better start explaining."

"I don't think you're in the position to make demands, Dean. By the way, I'm Tess."

"Great, now I've been formally introduced to the Twilight Zone host. Can we get on with it?"

"Sure Dean, as you wish." Tess led him down the hall to his father. "There's your Dad. It's no use causing a scene, he can't see you. He's going to be okay though. Some minor injuries, broken arm. But he'll survive this, no problem." Dean nodded. "Let's move on then."

Tess continued walking. They stopped at a room where people were surrounding a bed. "What's going on here?"

"That's Raleigh. She just woke up."

"Is she okay?" Dean was violently close to losing it on this woman.

"She has a lot of injuries, but she's going to make it. Sam's right there, he's fine. He's making sure they're taking good care of her. You have a good brother."

"Yeah, great. So, what the hell is going on?" Tess led Dean down a few doors farther.

"There you are. You are in critical condition, Dean." Dean gasped as he saw the tubes and machines hooked up to his still body in the hospital bed. "Dean, I'm a …."

"Does Raleigh know? She can't know. She'll lose it. Shit, she will lose it and stress out Carson. Please, let Sam know that he can't tell her anything."  
"Dean, I'm a reaper. I took Carson earlier, after you and Raleigh got to see him. I'm taking you too."

"No, like hell you are! No! Why? NO!" Dean took off running towards John's room, but John's bed was empty. "Damn it Dad! Where are you when I need you?" Dean looked around and Tess was no where to be found. He sighed a breath and tried to figure out what his next move would be.

"Sam, I need to talk to you." Bobby pulled Sam away from Raleigh's bed, where doctors were still going over notes. "That stuff you had me bring for your Dad… he's not protecting from a demon. He's summoning one."

"What? I'll be right back." Sam stormed down the hall to confront John, only to find an empty bed. "Damn it, Dad." He went back down the hall to peek in on Dean, who had no change in his status.

"Dean, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but things are bad. Dad's summoning the dick demon who did this to you guys, and Raleigh's really hurt and I don't know what to do. I need my brother. Please, Dean, please fight this. We need you." A glass flew off of a table. "Dean? Are you here?" He looked around. "Write on this board. Maybe I can see it?" Sam stood in front of the white board on the wall, where doctors write patient information.

H-U-N-T

"You're hunting something? What are you hunting?"

R-E-A-P-E-R

"A reaper. Dean, you need to keep fighting. I'll talk to Dad and Bobby and see what we can do. Whatever you do, stay away. We'll figure this out Dean."

R-A-Y

"She's okay Dean. I mean, she's going to be okay. The doctors are diagnosing now. I'll let you know. But she'll be okay."

Sam left the room, leaving Dean by himself, with his real body on the bed.

"This is too damn creepy. I need to find somewhere else to hang out."

Sam walked into Raleigh's room, where they big group had cleared out for the most part. There was just a doctor, nurse and Bobby standing next to the gorgeous girl his brother would give anything for. Well, Sam would too. Both those boys loved that girl more than anything, Sam just loved her in a different sense. A sisterly sense.

"Well, do we know what's going on?"

"Well based on scans and bloodwork I finally got back, it looks like there's internal bleeding due to lacerations to the spleen. We're going to remove that shortly. Until then, we've got IV fluids we'll be pumping. Other than that, there is a concussion, so we need to be careful with anesthesia. But, all in all, nothing that will be life threatening as long as we treat her."

"But, what about the baby?"

Raleigh looked up at Sam, with red eyes, looking lackluster and in despair, "He's gone, Sam. Carson didn't make it." Bobby brought his arm to his niece and rubbed her back.

Sam choked back tears, "I'm sorry Ray, I'm so so sorry."

"Alright, well we're going to start prepping for surgery. It will be a little bit, but we don't want to wait too long on this." The doctor left the room, and left the nurse to begin running IV lines. Sam and Bobby looked at each other, hinting to leave the room.

"Bobby, we have a problem."  
"Yeah, I noticed kid. This blows."

"Yeah, I know. But I talked to Dean."

"He's awake?"

"No, he's here though. Kind of. He's dealing with a reaper."  
"Shit. I don't know any way to defeat a reaper."  
"Me either. Dad's gone. I can't ask him anything."  
"Wait, John's gone?"  
"Yeah. He wasn't in his bed. He's probably off trying to bring that damn demon here to finish the job."  
"Fuck. Okay, I want you to stick with Raleigh. She needs someone here. I'm going to see if I can find any lore on Reapers for Dean. If you see your Dad, try to keep him from doing anything too stupid…like that's possible." Bobby walked off, leaving Sam with Raleigh.

"Hey Ray, I'm really sorry. If you need anything, just ask."

"Where's Dean? I need Dean." She looked at Sam with the saddest eyes he had ever seen.

"I talked to him! He's worried about you. So be strong for him, so that he is strong for you. Bobby's helping him. Dean might even be in here. Dean, are you here?"

Raleigh looked at him like he was crazy. Raleigh felt the sheet on the bed move.

"Dean?" she whispered. "Dean, thank God you're here. You need to come back. Please, Dean, don't leave me alone here." Raleigh started to clock out from the morphine steadily flowing in the IV then. Sam sat down at the bed and said a small prayer.

It was about thirty minutes later when there was a loud commotion down the hall. Raleigh looked over at Sam, who stood up. "Ray, I'll be right back." Sam took off towards Dean's room.

The doctors were swarming the bed, pulling tubes out and excitedly talking.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean said as soon as the tube was removed from his throat and he had a drink of water.

"Good question, son. I have no idea, you were in critical condition and you are suddenly fine. We need to run some tests, but it looks like you are going to be just fine son."

"Sam, Sam is that you?"

"Yeah, Dean, it's me. Oh my god, I can't believe this. You beat the reaper!"  
"What the hell are you talking about? Man, I have a headache. Where's Raleigh."

"You don't remember anything?"

"Remember what? I remember we were in the cabin and Dad was…shit, where's Dad?"

"I'm here son. I'm fine. Thank god, you look good son." John turned to Sam. "I just left Raleigh, you should go check on her Sam."

"Dad, what the hell did you do? Why did you summon…"  
"Sam, can we not fight today, son. I'm tired. Please?"

"Yeah, sure Dad. I'll go see Raleigh."  
"Thanks Sammy. And, hey, Sam…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm proud of you."  
"Thanks dad."

Sam left the room and went to Raleigh.

"What happened? Your dad was in here and said I'm an angel and to never forget that. And something about how important I am to the Winchesters and then he left."

"Ummm weird. But Dean's awake. He's going to be fine, Ray."

"Can I see him?"  
"You can't get up, Ray, but maybe before you go in for surgery. I can't believe we're all going to be okay." The doctor came in to take Raleigh to surgery. "Doctor, can you take her to see Dean first. That's her husband."

"Sure. That's fine. Shoot, your husband has a guardian angel watching over him." The doctor wheeled Raleigh into Dean's room, followed by Dean.

"Dean, where's Dad?" Sam asked.

"He went back to his room, Sam. Can I have a minute with Ray?"  
"Sure, yeah, sorry. Of course. Ray, you'll be fine. I'll see you soon." Sam left a kiss on her head and went to grab some coffee.

Dean stood up and went to Raleigh's side. "Baby, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Dad told me." Dean felt a tear run down his face onto Raleigh's hair.

"Me too, Dean. I wish I could have protected him. It's my fault. You were right, I should have been with Bobby. But I didn't want to leave you. I never want to leave you."

"Me either babe. The doctors are going to take you and make you all better though, Ray. You'll be back before you know it. I promise, when you wake up I'll be right by your side."

"Okay. Okay. I think we'll be okay, Dean. It just hurts so much right now."  
"I know. Baby, I love you. Just be strong for a little bit longer. Fight a little bit longer . I love you." He kissed her.

"I love you too, Dean. See you soon." She returned his kiss gently, before being wheeled down the hall. Dean watched as she went down the hall, until Sam came to his side.

"She's going to be okay man. Promise, she'll be fine. Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, yeah. It sucks, but it's fine. I'm fine." Dean shrugged. Suddenly nurses started running into John Winchester's room.

"What's going on?" Sam looked at Dean as they both took off down the hall.

"He's gone," a nurse said. "Time of death: 4:52 p.m."


	13. Long Nights

Raleigh woke up to a dark room. Her mouth was dry and her head was throbbing.

"Dean?" She croaked. A rustling beside her clued her in that he was there.

"Hey baby. Shhh….you're okay. Let me get you some water." He handed her a straw and encouraged her to take a sip. "There, that's better. Are you hurting? Do you need anything?"

"I'm okay." She shifted in the bed slightly and winced as her stomach shot with pain.

"Clearly, you're okay." Dean pushed the nurse call button. When the nurse came in, he let her know that Raleigh was in pain and needed some more morphine.

"Of course Mister Jones. No problem." Dean held Raleigh's hand while she drifted back off to sleep.

"Dean, when are you going to tell her? She's going to be upset you kept it from her." Sam said from the corner of the room. He looked like hell, but Dean didn't look so great either. Raleigh was just doped up enough to not notice the grief all over the boys' faces.

"She has enough to deal with now. She needs to get through tonight and start healing before I stress her out anymore. Where's that whiskey?" Sam handed him a flask and Dean swallowed deep. "This is a fucking nightmare."

The night moved slower than any other night in the boys' life. Sam left around midnight to go to Bobby's and go over the events of the day. Raleigh woke up a few times, but Dean encouraged her to return back to sleep. The drugs the doctors had her on helped too.  
The doctors showed up for rounds around 9am. Bobby and Sam had shown up shortly before. Raleigh was stirring, so Dean had her wake up.

"Hey baby girl. How are you feeling?"

"Better than getting in a fight with a shrtiga but worse than dealing with a shapeshifter." Dean burst into a loud, nervous laugh. Bobby looked at her like she was crazy and Sam jumped in with some quick thinking.

"Ha, Ray, still have a sense of humor after all this. You must be having some pretty crazy dreams!" Raleigh frowned at him but shrugged.

"So, can I go home now? I really just want to take a shower and sleep in my old bed." She looked so young and innocent that Bobby grabbed the hand of his niece.  
"Well, sweetie, let's see what the nice doctors have to say." He would give that girl the world if it would take away her hurt.

"Well, Mrs. Jones, it looks like your body is responding well. I'd like to keep you hear longer for observation, but if these boys promise to take very close care, I think we could put you in out-patient care. We'll have to have you check in for blood tests for the next few days, but all things considering, you are healing up remarkably fast."

Raleigh beamed at the boys next to her. "Did you hear that? I can go home!"

Dean sighed. "Doctor, are you sure that's the best idea? She's been through an extremely traumatic experience and lost an organ yesterday. You think she's okay to go home after one day?" Raleigh frowned at him.

"Well, you know, it seems like a big deal, but splenectomy's generally only stay in the hospital one to three days. And, I know there was the lost child, but honestly, everything looks great there. It wasn't anything her body did to terminate the pregnancy. Now, the concussion is more of a 24 hour thing you watch and we monitored her closely throughout surgery. I'm telling you, Mr. Jones, it's safe. She'll be fine. We just need to check the blood work to make sure the rest of the body is doing their job to compensate the missing organ." Dean nodded.

"Alright. Thanks doc. We'll get things together." Dean sent Sam and Bobby home and sat down next to Raleigh.

"Why don't you want me home? What's going on?" Raleigh pouted.

"It's not like that Ray." Dean sighed, "There's something you don't know."

"Enlighten me."

"Ray, you already suffered enough by losing Carson. I don't want to make this any worse for you babe. I don't want to upset you."

"Dean, there's nothing either of us could do. And yeah, it sucks, it fucking sucks, but I can't sit and cry about it all day. Where would that leave me. I'm just so grateful that you are alive, sitting here next to me. If you would've died, I don't know what I would have done. I'd be a mess, Dean." She grabbed his hand and rubbed it gently. "So whatever you have to tell me, just do it. I'm ready for it."

Dean swallowed hard. "There's a reason I'm alive. I wasn't supposed to live, baby. I'm not supposed to be here right now." He choked back the dears he'd been fighting down all night.

"What do you mean, Dean? I don't understand." Raleigh looked bewildered.

"My Dad summoned the Yellow-Eyed demon here. While you were puking up blood and I was in the coma. Dad made a deal with him. I don't know the whole deal, but the Colt's gone and I'm alive and….." Dean tried to keep the tears from falling, but he couldn't fully hide his emotions from Raleigh.

"What is it Dean? Baby, what's wrong?" Raleigh was near tears just seeing how upset Dean was.

"My Dad's gone. He dropped dead right after you left for surgery. He was fine, he was talking to me, and then he left, I saw you, and then 5 minutes later, he was dead." The tears were falling more freely at this point.

"Oh Dean. Sweetheart, I'm so sorry. Oh, this is terrible." Raleigh cried for the pain her love was feeling, as well as for the loss of a great man. "Come here baby." Raleigh patted next to her spot on the small hospital bed. Dean nodded and crawled up next to her, being careful of her sealed wound.

Raleigh cradled his head, trying to ease the immense pain Dean was feeling. He felt so vulnerable, yet so safe next to her that he lost it. A nurse who was coming in to start Raleigh's discharge papers, and knew of the events that had transpired yesterday, looked in and left to give the two some privacy.

"Is it wrong Raleigh? Will I be punished for being alive? I'm not supposed to be here. This isn't right."

"No. Absolutely not, Dean. Yes, you're alive by a demon deal, but we wouldn't have been here in the first place if it wasn't for a dick demon. And your Dad knew how important your life is. He saved you for a reason baby. You need to remember that, always, and live like that. A man whose life is more important than an y of us know." Raleigh kissed Dean's forehead and ran her hands down his tear stained face. "I owe your Dad forever for this gift he gave me. I love you." Dean sobbed and nodded, unable to answer.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt, but I have some paperwork for you to start so you two can get out of here." A nurse peeked in with a clipboard.

"Sure" Dean wiped his face and reached out to grab the clipboard. "Baby, do you want me to sign these papers for you?" Dean turned to look at Raleigh whose face was frozen with shock. "What is it?" She pointed at the nurse, whose eyes were black.

"Damn it! You bitches are really pissing me off lately!" Dean grabbed his gun and went to cock it.

"I wouldn't do that. I'm not here to hurt you, but to warn you. Leave my father alone. His business is done with you. You're both lucky you're getting away alive. Next time you won't be so lucky." The demon took off and left a rather confused nurse standing in the door.

"We'll get these papers signed and be out of here immediately." Dean shooed her out and hurried Raleigh out of the hospital before any more demons showed up.

They got into the car that Dean had borrowed from Bobby.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean, not about your Dad, I know that's completely different, but you did almost die. Are you feeling okay, health-wise?"

"Yeah, I've actually never felt better. Maybe I'm like Superman now."

"Let's not test that theory out baby." Raleigh leaned into Dean and sighed.

"What is it?"

"I'm just not sure how I'm supposed to feel. The last few days have been a roller coaster and now we're just us again. And I'm glad I have you. Shoot, I'm ecstatic I have you. And I'm sad about Carson. Heart broken, but at the same time, I'm glad he wasn't born and then Yellow-Eyes murdered him. I mean, he would have been a weakness. Your dad was right. I'm a terrible mother, but your Dad was right."

"No, baby, I'm Dad was a crazed vengeful man. And it sucks that Carson's gone. But, I swear to you, one day when we're done with all this shit, you and I will have a family. I promise you that." Raleigh kissed Dean.

"That helps a little. And, I know Carson's hanging out with my parents and your mom, playing around with my little brother right now. And we'll see him again. But, Dean, I'm gonna end up being an emotional wreck in the next few weeks. Don't hate me for it." Dean chuckled.

"Raleigh Anne Wesson, I have tolerated PMS every month for years. I have more patience than you realize. And you're sexy enough that I'll let it slide. But don't tell Sam I said that. I can't lose my rep." He smiled at her and gave her that irresistible grin.

"Thanks Dean. That means a lot. You know I'm here if you need anything. When you're ready, I'll listen."

"Yeah, Ray, I know." Dean's voice was gruff. "I'm okay."

They pulled up to Bobby's before long. Sam and Bobby were standing outside. Raleigh got out of the car and went to hug her uncle.  
"Hey Ray, do you think you can handle a little more sadness real quick? I know this is a touchy subject, but we need to give John a proper burial." Raleigh nodded and looked at Dean. She knew this would be one of the hardest things he had ever done in his life.

The four drove off to a remote location, where Bobby had put together a bed to place John's lifeless body. There were no words to say. Even if there were, there was no way anyone could bring themselves to say them. Bobby lit the match and dropped it onto the bed, which quickly lit and spread flames through the sticks. John's body was quickly engulfed in flames. The four hunters stood next to the burning mass, silently watching.

Raleigh let a few tears silently stream down her face. She reached her hand out to grab Dean's, who placed his larger hand around hers; needing to feel warmth he wouldn't get from the fire. Sam stood tall, firm, unmoving. Bobby had a grim look across his face. Despite the differences, he had more respect for John Winchester than he'd ever let him know. He knew those two boys were now his responsibility and he was damn proud of the opportunity to help them, to be their role model and advisor.

They stood there for what seemed like hours, until the fire burned down into smoldering ashes. They silently gathered the tools they had, and went back to the car, not speaking a word, driving back to Bobby's in silence.


	14. Staying's Worse than Leaving

**Yes, I realize that I am making some changes to the story line. When adding the 3****rd**** character, it is something that happened. Also, if I followed "Supernatural" to the exact dialogue, each chapter would be 100 pages. And, I'm writing. It's supposed to be creative, right? So I have strayed slightly in areas. Changed up stories. I hope no ones offended by this, but it's what I felt was best and went with it.**

**Thanks for reading!**

The following week went by slowly. Raleigh's body was quickly healing, and she busied herself by cleaning up her Uncle's house, which desperately missed a woman's touch. Bobby & the Winchester boys had never seen as much baking as Raleigh threw herself into. Sam poured over John's journals, looking for a clue on what happened and where the demon would pop up next. He would talk to Raleigh and shed tears over the unexpected loss of his father, and was at her side when she broke down about her son.

Dean built a strong wall around his emotions. He didn't speak a word of Carson or John. Raleigh decided to keep quiet on the topic; after years with Dean, she knew he would speak to her about it when he was ready. He took to restoring the Impala. All day long, he would work on the car, only breaking for food. At night, he was so exhausted that he climbed into bed with nothing more than a quick kiss and "night" to Raleigh.

A week into the stay at Bobby's, Sam decided to approach Dean.

"Hey, how's the car coming?

"Slow," Dean answered from under the car.

"Need some help?"

"From you? Under the hood? No, I'm good." A car part slammed down next to Dean. "And Sam, you can quit this now. The 'how are you' and 'let me help you'. I'm fine. Quit asking."

"Are you Dean? Because we've been at Bobby's for over a week and you haven't said a word about Dad."

"That's because I'm fine. You know what Sam, come here, give me your shoulder to cry on. Damn it, Sam, I'm fine."

"Well, don't you want to do something? Revenge? I mean, we're pretty sure that the demon's behind this."

"What the hell are we supposed to do Sam? The Colt is gone, there's no way of knowing where the demon is, and how the hell do we beat him? We've got nothing, Sam, nothing"

"I've got something." He pulled out a cell phone. "This is one of Dad's old phones. It took a while but I cracked the voicemail code." He handed the phone to Dean who listened to an old voicemail from a woman named Ellen.

"Who's Ellen?"

"I don't know. But I traced the call. Got an address."

"Alright, we'll check it out. Ask Bobby if we can borrow one of his cars."

Raleigh was waiting at the door when Sam came in.

"Well, you don't look any more bruised than before you went out there, so I take it he didn't punch you. I told you it's dangerous trying to talk feelings with that man. Especially when he's around tools."

"Yeah, well he didn't say anything about Dad. But, he did agree to check out the address I tracked down."

"Sweet, I'll get ready."

"Whoa, Ray, he didn't say you could come."

"I didn't realize I had to ask permission."

"No, it's not like that. You just had serious surgery. You're still recovering. Don't you think it would be wise for you to stay here and rest a little longer before going on any cases?"

"First of all, this isn't a case. It's just locating one of your dad's old contacts. Secondly, I am fine. The doctor cleared me two days ago to start going back to normal. And, I'm not letting you two go anywhere alone. I'm not losing anyone else." Raleigh's lip began to quiver and Sam sighed.

"You ask Dean. I'm not going to be the one who gets a wrench thrown at them." Raleigh hugged Sam and went outside.

"Dean?"

"Yes?" Dean poked his head out from under the car. "Is lunch ready?"

"Are you serious, Winchester? What do I look like to you? Your damn wench?"

"No, a wench wouldn't cop such an attitude."

Raleigh glared at him. "I know you're having a hard time and I am trying to be sensitive to that, but I lost in this mess too. So do not be a dick to me."

"Yeah, okay, I didn't mean it. What's up?" Dean climbed all the way out from under the car.

"Since I now have to ask permission to be with my boyfriend, I'm just letting you know that I will be going with you and Sam to track this Ellen down."

"Um…like hell you are." Raleigh opened her mouth but Dean continued before she could yell. "You just had surgery, Ray. You not only lost a child, but from your own body. You are not physically able to go yet. You need to get back to 100% before I let you come. I can't have you on a hunt and holding us back by what your body has been through lately. Get rested and start training and then you can come back on the road."

Raleigh stood there, shocked. She finally shook her head and turned away. She started walking towards the house before turning back to Dean. "Fuck you, Dean Winchester." She went back into the house, ignoring him calling her back.

Sam was waiting at the door. He could tell by her scowl that things didn't go as well as she had expected. "Ray, what happened?" 

"Screw you, Sam." She walked off and slammed the door of her room. After a few minutes had passed, she tossed out Dean's duffle. "There's Dean's shit. Y'all have fun now. Try not to get killed so I don't have to bury any more bodies this month." She slammed the door again and locked it.

Sam sighed but knew better than to get into a fight with her when she was pissed at Dean. He grabbed Dean's duffle and met him at the van they were borrowing.

As soon as Dean and Sam had left, Raleigh climbed out of her window. She had done this so many times in the past that it was like second nature. She sent a text message to Jay, telling him to pick her up down the road from her Uncle's house. Within ten minutes, Raleigh was walking to a black Mustang.

"Geez, Jay, you really stepped up your game. Sweet ride. Sure beats the old crap beater you were cruising in the last time I saw you."

"Ha ha, yeah, well you know how it goes. Business has been good girl." She got into the car next to a dark haired man, about five years older than her.

"Good, then you can hook me up?"

"Of course. But, if I'm going to risk selling to Bobby Singer's niece, you better start talking girl. I heard you were clean, out with the sexy boyfriend of yours, traveling the world. Did he break your heart?" They were speeding down the road, headed towards Jay's apartment in town.

"No, I mean he's being a dick at the moment, but no. We'll be fine. You want to know what really truly happened?"

"Yeah, with a risk this big, I'm getting a story from you girl. Your uncle will literally shoot me dead if he finds out I supplied anything to his little girl."

"Bobby won't find out anything. The only reason he found out when I was younger was cause I was dumb. I'm not stupid enough to get busted with any dope now, Jay." Raleigh looked at him. "The truth is, my sexy man, as you call him, and I were going to have a baby. But, we got in a bad car accident. The baby died, I had to get my spleen removed and he almost died. But then he was better and his Dad died. And now he's going on some soul-searching bull shit without me. Good enough story?"

"Damn, chica, I am sorry. That's some heavy shit." They pulled up to the nicest apartment complex in town. "You know I got you girl, just let Jay take care of ya." Raleigh followed him inside to purchase some new syringes and enough drugs to tranquilize an elephant. He drove her back to the same spot.

"Thanks, Jay, you're the best." She gave him a quick hug before getting out of the car.

"For sure girl. You be careful. And things will get better, you know? You'll be smiling soon."

"Yeah, well until then, I'll be your number one customer." She winked at him and promised to call him soon before walking home. When she snuck back into the house, she got together some heroin and shot into her arm. The rush she felt was like she remembered back from when she was younger. She sighed and found hiding spots for her new purchases. "Damn it, Dean. Why do you do this shit to me?" She thought about the last time she was strung out on dope. He had left her, believing his father's weaker when together bullshit, and of course hooked up with nasty girls in bars. The minute she had found out, she had taken too strong a dose and wound up sick, raising Bobby's suspicions until he finally busted her.

Raleigh smiled before going to sleep, letting the numb feeling wash over her body, realizing this was the first night in over a week that she wasn't crying herself to sleep next to her oblivious snoring boyfriend.

The next day, Sam and Dean were almost to the address Sam had tracked.

"This car is embarrassing!" Dean hit the steering wheel of the van that squealed when braked and felt accelerating was a job to be taken slowly.

"It's the only one Bobby had up and running." Dean pulled into an old, dirty bar. "Well, this must be it."

"Great." Dean picked the lock and the boys walked in. Guns to the back greeted them both. "Great, Sam."

"Yeah, Dean."

"Wait, Sam & Dean Winchester?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'll be damned." She lowered her gun. "I'm Ellen, this is my daughter Jo." She pointed to the blonde holding a gun to Dean's back. "Pleased to meet you."

After introductions were made and Ellen learned of John's death, she directed them to Ash, the genius who could help with the demon problem.

Ash took a look through the papers and decided he could work with it. "Give me 51 hours." He walked off and left Sam and Dean at the bar. Sam took a file from Ellen of a case and started looking through it.

Dean walked over to Jo. "So, I have 51 hours to kill. Maybe tonight we should…." He fell silent. "Ah, nevermind."

"What?"

"It's nothing. Just the wrong place, wrong time."

"Most hunters think they can get in my pants with some cheap pick up lines. Not you."

"Yeah, I guess not." Dean's phone rang from his pocket. "Excuse me."

"Hello?"  
"Dean? Did you guys make it?"  
"Yeah, yeah we're here now. I didn't expect to hear from you so soon. I thought I'd have at least another day of silent treatment left."  
"Well, I'm in a forgiving mood. And, your right, not about everything, but I do need to be in top shape if I'm going to be on the road. So, I started training again today. Uncle Bobby figures I really didn't get too bad out of shape though, so you better not be filling that van with nasty hoes, thinking you can replace me." Raleigh popped a couple percocets and swallowed as she waited for his reply.  
"Really, that's what you think I would do? Seriously, I wish you were here. Sharing a room with just Sam isn't the same."  
"Yeah, well, be careful."  
"You know Careful is my middle name."  
"Bull shit Winchester. Listen, I can't talk too long, I'm just taking a break in between training sessions."  
"That sounds… hardcore. Don't beat yourself up too much. I was a little…."  
Raleigh interrupted him. "Dean, I'm not weak. Sure, I'm out of shape a little. I had another human growing in me so it shouldn't be too shocking."  
Dean sighed. "Yeah, Ray, I know. I didn't mean…"  
"I know what you meant Dean. I'm weaker than both of you and I'd slow you down. I get it. I mean, it's a little John Winchester, but whatever. I get it. I'm not going to be a hindrance to you anymore. I'm going to make sure I can always hold my own."  
"Okay, Raleigh. Sounds good." Dean didn't feel like arguing with her when she wasn't listening to him.  
"Good. So, I'm going to get back to work. I have a run next on my agenda, probably do five miles, and then I'm going to do some sparring. I'll be kicking your ass in no time!"  
"5 miles? Ray, that seems extreme. And sparring….just lay off a little…"  
"Okay, talk to you soon. Be careful!" Raleigh hung up, not listening to anything Dean said.

Dean closed his phone and turned towards Sam, who was giving him a strange look.

"Ray?"

"Huh? Yeah. Just checking to make sure we got here."

"Everything okay?"

"Yes, Samantha. Everything is fine. What do you have here?"

"A case. And time to kill. What do you think?"

Sam and Dean took off down the road. Sam went over the details with Dean.

"Really, Sam, a killer clown?"

"Yeah, it says he left the daughter but killed the parents. With the Cooper Carnival."

Dean laughed. "Well, I'm sure you're thinking, why did it have to be clowns?"

"Give me a break."

"I bet you didn't think I'd remember. You still bust out crying every time you see Ronald McDonald on the TV."

"Well at least I'm not afraid of flying."

"Planes crash."

"Well apparently clowns kill."

Raleigh was beating the hell out of a punching bag when Bobby peeked into the garage.

"Come on, Raleigh, you're going to kill yourself working this hard. You need to slow down, take a break."

Raleigh sighed and stopped her swinging.

"I'm fine, Bobby, you saw earlier today. I'm pretty close to being ready to get back on the road."

"You just had major surgery and lost a child. Even if you are in physical shape, that doesn't mean you need to run yourself ragged. Just stop, Ray, quit for a minute."

Raleigh nodded. "Alright. If it'll make you happy I'll stop." She tried to hide the limp in her leg from her uncle and slipped a few pills from her pocket as he was turned around, quickly swallowing them with a gulp of water.

"What's going on, Ray? I know you want to get back out there with Dean, but what's with the constant training?"

"It's nothing, Bobby. I'm just really eager to get the demon who did this to us."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it."

Bobby left the room and his niece to continue her beating of the boxing bag. He picked up a phone and dialed up Dean.

"Yeah?"  
"Dean, I think you need to tell me what the hell is going on."  
"I'm in the middle of a hunt. Sam and I are walking down a road because we had to desert the van after we got spotted saving someone but, you know, we looked like the bad guy. We found out that we're hunting some Hindu rok shaska or something and we have to go gank a bad guy. Anything else?"  
"Thanks for the play-by-play, but why is Raleigh here beating the hell out of a punching bag?"  
"I don't know, Bobby. I'm not there."  
"Exactly. You left, and you did something before you left, and then you leave her here. Are you really this stupid or are you just good at playing dumb?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"The two of you lost a baby. You're not the only one who's hurting. Go ahead, act all macho, but you should be here for her, or let her be there with you. Damn it, Dean, I'm tired of having to take care of her every time you screw up!"  
"Is something wrong? Like last time?"  
"No, she's not like that again. The opposite, she's going to kill herself from exhaustion. She's going non-stop training. So please, explain to me what's going on."  
"I told her she can't be on the road until she's able to physically prepared to hunt again. And the last time I was on the road alone, many years ago, was when she overdosed and all that. I screwed up before, so apparently she doesn't trust me now."  
"Well, maybe it has something to do with how you treated her when you left. You don't treat a woman as a child, but as an equal Dean. So finish the job and then get home and fix this." Bobby hung up his line.

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked.

"Raleigh's gone into Rocky mode. She's non-stop training to the point of exhaustion. Bobby's worried. And I'm a dick."

"If you need to go back, I can finish the job."

"No, Raleigh will be okay for another day. We'll finish this and then head back."

Sam nodded and the boys continued walking. Upon arrival back to the carnival, Dean went to find a brass knife, the tool to kill a rok shaska, and Sam went to go make sure the owner was the monster.

Dean quickly found out that the blind knife-thrower was the monster, and Sam brought them into the funhouse. Sam was busy trying to break off a brass organ pipe when a knife went through Dean's jacket, pining him to the wall.

"Umm, Sam, a little help here." Sam pulled the pipe harder.

"Where is he?" Sam ripped out the brass weapon, but was unable to find the invisible monster. Dean reached up and pulled a lever, releasing smoke into the room, giving the outline to the man.

"Sam, right behind you!" Dean warned his brother, in just enough time to stab the man. Both boys let out a sigh of relief and got out of town. They pulled into the Roadhouse Bar to check in with Ash later that night.

"You boys did a great job!" Ellen praised them.

"Thanks," Sam smiled.

"Your dad would be proud of you." Sam smiled and took a swig of his beer. Jo came up on the other side of Dean and gave Sam a look. Sam gave a questioning glance to Dean, who shrugged, and Sam let himself out of the conversation.

"I have to go, over there…" Sam walked off to find Ash.

"So, will I see you again?" Jo batted her eyes at Dean, clearly flirting with him.

"Can I be completely honest with you?"

"Please."

"I have a girl waiting for me. Not just a girl, the girl. She's the only thing I live for most days. I don't know why I'm saying this to you, Jo. Sorry. I just haven't been able to say these things to her lately, and it's causing a rift. I'm sorry, you probably don't want to listen to this," Dean looked up with her, grimacing.

"No, it's fine. Clearly you need to get something off your chest. What happened?" Jo handed him a beer. "Let me be your shrink, or whatever. I'll listen. Shoot, maybe it will help."

Dean nodded. "Thanks. Basically, we were expecting a baby. And we were happy. Genuinely happy. But, then she lost the baby, the same day my Dad died. It wasn't her fault, it was just one of those things. And we were still okay. But, I'm emotionally retarded. And she's amazing. She always knows the right thing to say. But I told screwed up. I said the wrong thing. Now she's at home, trying to prove she's good enough to be back on the road hunting with me, and I'm an idiot because she is good enough. She doesn't need to change a damn thing. I'm a terrible boyfriend."

Jo laughed. "Dean, you are clearly an amazing boyfriend. She's lucky to have you. And, if you go home and tell her what you just told me, I think everything will be fine."

"Thanks Jo. And thanks for listening. You deserve a good man. Like my brother. That kid is a saint. I could set that up…."

"No thanks. No offense, but I usually don't date hunters." Dean nodded.

"Well, if you excuse me, I'm going to get my brother and go be with my girl." Jo nodded and reminded him to visit again. Dean grabbed Sam and told him it was time to go home.

"You're ready to make up with Raleigh?"

Dean nodded. "Okay, Ash, call me. We'll be in touch soon." The brothers took off down the road. They arrived at Bobby's shortly after midnight. Raleigh was just getting out of the shower. Sam went to check in with Bobby; to clue him in on the details of the hunt and information from Ash.

Dean climbed the stairs to his and Raleigh's room. She was standing there in boy short underwear and a tank top, drying her hair.

"Hey baby." Dean's voice was husky, full of emotion and longing.

"Dean! You scared me! I didn't know you were home." Raleigh set her towel home. "How did everything go?"

"Fine. But it's better now that I'm home." He walked over to her and pulled her in. She squealed in surprise. He buried his head into her neck. "Damn it, I missed you."

"Mmm someone's in the mood tonight. I missed you too, Dean." She hugged him back and laid a kiss on his lips. Dean returned the kiss, fiercely kissing her and bringing his tongue to her mouth. Raleigh moaned. "Dean, we should probably close the door. I don't want to give my uncle any memories he can't get out of his head." Dean released her so she could close the door. She went to hit the light switch.

"Wait, leave it on. I want to see you, all of you." Raleigh gave him a look, but didn't argue.

Raleigh returned to Dean, who continued making out with her with a passion he hadn't had since his Dad had died. Dean picked her up at the waist and carried her to the bed, never leaving her lips. He slid her shirt up slowly and paused when he saw the wound from her recent surgery.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, it feels good. I think that it's pretty much better."

"Does that mean we can fuck like rabbits?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure how that works, but if your asking if you have to be careful, no. We can get freaky deaky baby." She brought her lips back in. Dean ran his hands down her arms and stopped when he felt a small bump.

"What is that?" Dean pointed at the mark in her arm.

"That? That's from the IVs. My veins have always been so weird. It looks terrible, huh?" Raleigh quickly made a mental note to never shoot up again. She hadn't been using the drugs for numbing the emotional pain so much any more. They were more to numb her muscles after the long, strenuous workouts she spent 10 hours a day beating her body up with. Dean kissed her arm at the wound.

"Baby, that looks awful. I'm so sorry." He kissed her lips, softly this time. "I need to apologize." Raleigh looked at him, curious. "I've been the worst boyfriend. I shut down. And I didn't even think about the hurt you had. And then, my dumb ass makes it sound like you're not good enough. That's not what I meant. You are absolutely perfect, babe. I just was worried about you if we got into a situation and being off hunting for a while, I didn't want you to get hurt. I suck baby. I say the wrong things and I'm an ass. I want you back on the road with us. But, I don't know if you can forgive me for what I did."

"Of course I can. You are hurting Dean. I've been with you long enough to know how you handle emotional situations. I love my emotionally stunted man." She kissed him and ran her hands down his gorgeous face.

He rolled onto his side and looked at her. He draped his arm around her belly and turned serious for a moment. "Babe, it was wrong of me to give you an ultimatum to be on the road with us. And Bobby said you are working yourself ragged. You're going to hurt yourself baby. So, you need to relax a few days and then you'll train with me, safely. I don't want you to hurt yourself baby. I hate seeing you in pain." Raleigh nodded. "Promise me, Ray. I'm so sorry, but I can't watch you hurt yourself ever."

"I promise Dean." She kissed him again. "Okay, now where were we?"

Dean returned to her lips. He ran his hands up and down her body. The make-out session lasted a few more minutes before Raleigh pulled off Dean's shirt. His jeans followed soon. Raleigh's tank top followed, and finally both Raleigh and Dean lost their underwear. There wasn't much playing around, before Dean placed himself inside Raleigh. She let him in and then began to follow his rhythm, slowly picking up pace. Raleigh looked at Dean, whose eyes were focused on her the entire time.

"I love you baby. Don't ever let me be such a fool ever again."

Raleigh nodded, and kissed him. "I won't. Promise. Love you too."

They kept up their rhythm, moaning as they progressed. Dean never moved his eyes from Raleigh's.

"Dean….."

"Yeah, I'm close babe."

They both rocked into each other a few more times. Raleigh started to moan, growing louder and she tightened around Dean. He started to release into her, moaning loudly, "Ray, Ray, I love you baby."

"Oh Dean. Oh Dean, I love you too." She practically screamed.

Once they were done, they laid down next to each other, Raleigh on Dean's chest. "I hope my Uncle didn't hear that."

Dean laughed, "Oh well. He knows we're horny kids. It's not like we didn't get pregnant once already." He kissed her forehead. "Sorry, that was insensitive."

"No, you're right Dean. It's fine." She doodled with her hand on his bare chest.

"I mean it Ray, I'm sorry. I was being an ass and I never want anything like that to happen again. I love you, baby. You are my world."

Raleigh looked up at Dean. "I love you too, baby. You are the greatest. I love you too."

They kissed and laid back down. "That was perfect, Dean. Exactly what I needed. I feel so much better right now." Dean grinned and nodded.

"Me too." He put his arms around her waist and suddenly flipped her over and crawled up behind her. "In that case, let's do that a few more times!" Raleigh squealed and leaned against him so he could enter from behind. He rode her to orgasm and they both came a few more times, before collapsing from exhaustion.

Before falling asleep, Raleigh looked up to Dean with starry-eyes. "Tonight was just what I needed Dean. I mean I feel almost whole again."

"Seriously, this may be the gayest thing I ever say, but I feel better than I have since my Dad was alive. I think that saved me, Ray, knowing there is someone in this world that makes me completely whole, someone who I connect with on a level that's…. I don't know."

"It is a different level Dean. What we have is special. That's why I get so nervous about you leaving ever. I never will, nor do I ever want to see anyone else. Ha, you're going to hate me for this one, but you're my freaking soulmate, Dean Winchester. There is no one else in this entire world that means as much to me as you do. No one ever will. Just being with you makes me feel better."

"I love you Ray. You even know the right words. Come here," Dean brought his lips back to her and they kissed until they both fell asleep in each others arm, the happiest both of them had been in over a week.


	15. I Can't Quit You Baby

Raleigh woke up the next morning to an empty bed. Dean had left a cup of coffee on the night stand next to her.

"Thank god for that man." She reached to sip some and was greeted with a deep pain. "Oh shit." Raleigh tried moving at all and was in agony from head to toe. Apparently, she had definitely over done it the last few days. Burying all the pain as much as she could, she reached into her purse and pulled out her compact. Men never touched a woman's makeup bag. She grabbed out a handful of painkillers and used the coffee to ease them down her throat. She waited a few minutes, patiently begging her body to ease up some so she could fake being okay.

Within ten minutes, she was able to sit up. Sam knocked on the door, "Hey, Raleigh, can I get you breakfast or anything?" Food was the last thing on her mind, but she had to act normal. Dean had made up with her and everything. She couldn't sell herself out now.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I'll be ready in, like, 30 minutes. Hey, where's Dean?"

"Working on the car."

"Oh, okay, I'm just going to shower and I'll be downstairs. Thanks Sammy."

She persuaded her body into the bathroom and turned the water up high to ease the pain in her stiff, sore muscles. "Oh please, please let me make it through the day." She was able to feel a little more herself after a shower, and delicately walked downstairs to the kitchen. Sam handed her a plate, piled high with food.

"Oh, gee, Sammy, this is sweet, but I'm in the middle of training. I can't be stuffing my face now. I'll see if Dean wants any of this though." She kissed his cheek and took the plate outside, munching on a piece of toast and sipping some orange juice.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Ray?" Dean called from the Impala.

"This is looking better already."

"There's still a lot of work. But, we should be out of your Uncle's hair soon. I'm sure he'd like his house back to himself. Well, at least not his niece's boyfriend shacking up here."

"Oh stop. He looks at you like a son and Sammy as well, you know that." She gave him a kiss. "Sam made breakfast. Want some?"

"You know I can never turn down food, even if I ate breakfast an hour ago." He grinned and went to work on the plate in front of him.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Fine. Good. A little sore from training, but nothing too terrible." She fibbed, feeling a little guilty lying to Dean. "Oh, I do have something I should tell you. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I wasn't sure how to bring it up."

"Okay?" Dean looked at her, curious. "What's up?"

"It's about your Dad. He saw me before he went to see you before he….well, you know." She looked at the ground. "He said more to me than I told Sam. He told me he was doing this for all of us. So that Sam could go back to school and so we could start a family. He said that he wanted us to all be happy, and to live the lives he couldn't give you boys. At the time, I had no idea what he meant, but then I realized, he had made a deal so that you would be better." Raleigh returned her eyes to Deans. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything yet. It's too soon."

"No, I'm glad you told me. I don't want any secrets between us, Ray, you know?"

"Yeah. Of course." He hugged her and then turned away.

"I guess I should return to the car." Raleigh nodded and took the plate.

A while later, Sam came outside and called to Dean.

"Hey, I just want to tell you that you were right, what you said to me on the hunt. I am trying to make up for how I treated Dad. I had no idea how guilty I'd feel, and now I just want to do everything he wanted. I think he may have died thinking I hate him and I feel awful about it Dean. And I know if I ask, you'll say your fine, but you aren't."

"Sammy, listen, it's not like that. We just deal with stuff differently. And Dad and I didn't ever butt heads like you two did, so it's easier, okay?" Dean watched Sam nod and walk away. Dean took a few deep breaths, trying to keep his emotions down, but they all came barreling out at once. He grabbed a crowbar and started swinging; violently beating the Impala he had worked so hard on, sending glass flying and badly damaging the trunk. He didn't stop until he was out of breath and just stared out into the air.

"Ummm Ray?" Sam called inside the house. "Dean just broke down. Should I do something?"

"Yes. Here is a basket. I need beer, the cherry pie I baked and food." Raleigh handed Sam a large picnic basket. "I'll be back down in a few." Raleigh went up to her room where she had stashed an outfit a few days earlier. She slid it on and threw a velour sweat suit over it and went back downstairs. Sam was standing there with the basket.

"I take it you were waiting for this?"

"Sammy, this girl knows that man. And I knew it would come eventually. So, I prepared."

"So what's the plan?"

"First, I let him drive Bobby's old Corvette. It's one of those things he's always wanted to do, but Bobby never let him. I talked him into it. Then, I'm going to bribe him with beer and pie to talk about his feelings. After that, I'll reward him."

"Reward him?"

"Yeah, for opening up about this. Reward is the wrong word. But, I think you get my idea."

"Sure, so what's the reward?" Raleigh looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh, I see. Okay, good luck with that. Umm, I'll just find something to do." Sam walked down the hall, his face burning red.

Raleigh laughed a little and grabbed the keys to Bobby's Corvette. She walked out side and found Dean next to the Impala, silently staring out into the sky.

"Dean?" she softly prodded, reaching her arm to rub his back lightly. "Hey baby, I have a surprise for you." Dean looked down at her, curious.

"What do you mean?"

"I have a surprise for you. A good surprise."

"Baby, I appreciate that but I don't know if now is the best time."

"Now is the perfect time. Come on." She grabbed his hand with her free hand and led him to the garage.

"What are we doing here? I don't understand?" Raleigh smiled at him and pulled the tarp off of the cherry red Corvette.

"Well, Dean, today is the day you get to drive this car."

"Seriously? Does Bobby know?" Dean looked like a kid in a candy store.

"Yep. You are just lucky you've got a girl who knows how to work that man." Raleigh winked at him, as she tossed him the keys. Dean jumped into the drivers seat and started up the car.

"Can you hear that engine purr? Damn. Why doesn't Bobby ever take this beauty out?"

"It's a long story. Plus, you know Bobby. He likes to keep it low-key." Dean shifted the car into gear and took off. He cruised down the road, following the directions Raleigh gave him.

"Where are we headed to babe?"

"I'll tell you when we get there." About ten minutes later, Raleigh had Dean pull onto a gravel road, which led to a secluded spot. "We have to park and walk the rest of the way. It's not far." She had Dean grab the basket and they walked down to a opening that was completely surrounded by trees.

"What is this place Ray?"

"This is where I would go to be alone. It's just peaceful and beautiful. I always feel better here." Dean wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"This is perfect." He set down the basket and scooped Raleigh into his arms. "You always know how to make me feel better." They shared a kiss.

"There's one catch, baby."

"Of course there is. Alright, what do I have to do?"

"Spill your guts. You just beat the crap out of your number one possession."

"Oh geez, Ray, it was just frustration. The car's taking forever to fix and it's stressful and I'm just tired."

"Don't lie, Dean. What is going through this head of yours, really?"

Dean swallowed hard. "It sucks, Ray. My Dad's gone and there's nothing I can do it about it. I have to be strong for Sam because he's barely got it together. I'm mad at my Dad for doing what he did, yeah it saved my life, but now I feel guilty, like I'm supposed to be gone and he's supposed to be here. This is harder than I ever thought it would be."

Raleigh rubbed Dean's shoulders. "Yeah, it does suck. It sucks bad. And I know you are going to have a ton of feelings about this. But, guilt should not be on the list, Dean. It's not your fault, it's not something you did wrong, this was your Dad's final dying wish; for you to live. And I know you might not completely understand right now. Shoot, I don't understand most of it right now. But one day, I think this will make more sense." Raleigh looked at Dean. "Is there anything I can do to help you with this?"

"Shit Ray, you just lost a child. How do I ask you to help me?"

"I didn't lose a child, Dean, we lost a child. We're in this together. It's the two of us through everything." She kissed him.

"Wait, Raleigh, I have to tell you something. I don't want you to get pissed, but I need to be honest. You always are straight up with me." Dean took Raleigh's hands into his.

"What is it?" Raleigh was scared of what was going to come out of his mouth.

"Well, when we were at the Roadhouse, Ellen has a daughter, Jo."

"Oh no, Dean, no, no, no." Raleigh tried to back up but he held her tight.

"No, wait, nothing happened babe. But I did start to give her a line. And I stopped, right after. I felt like an idiot. And then when we drove through again, she hit on me and I told her all about you. I told her you're the girl for me. And that I screwed up epically."

"So nothing happened, at all? Other than some silly pick-up line that you immediately retracted?"

"Yeah. It's stupid, but I feel like I should let you know." He kissed her forehead. "No secrets, right?"

"Yeah, Dean, no secrets." Raleigh kissed him, avoiding total eye contact. "I appreciate it."

"So, is this enough of total disclosure? I think I've spilled enough guts today." Dean tried to grin, but was clearly still a little heartbroken.

"Yeah, you earned this baby." Raleigh grinned and pulled out beer and cherry pie. Dean lit up like a child on Christmas.

"You know the way to my heart. Holy crap, this pie is amazing," Dean groaned stuffing a huge bite into his mouth.

"Oh yes, yes I do." Raleigh laughed and wiped a piece of cherry dripping down Dean's face. Dean licked her finger off. "Don't fill up too much, I've got dessert for you too."

Dean looked at her curious, mouth full of homemade pie. "Wait…this isn't dessert?"

"That's just the appetizer." Raleigh winked at him and Dean almost choked.

"Damn, you know me girl!" Dean chugged down his pie and turned to Raleigh. "I'm ready for dessert."

"Seriously, I have to sustain my energy. I need to eat some food too. Geez!" Raleigh joked.

"Well, I hope you weren't banking on pie!" Dean took the last piece and went to eat it before sticking it into her mouth. He laughed as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Damn, this is good pie. I'm pretty amazing."

"You are amazing." Dean kissed her, intensely.

"Mmmmm that was pretty amazing."

"Well I do have some serious talents, you know." Raleigh giggled as Dean picked her up and continued kissing her. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Let's take this to the blanket." Dean let her down and lay down.

"Come to daddy. Or me. That just sounds weird now." Raleigh pouted her lip. "Yeah, sorry baby. Let me make up for it." Raleigh sat down over Dean and let him apologize with his tongue. They made out for a while before Dean's hands started to roam. "Are you sure this place is secluded? Not that I care, I'm going to have sex with my woman either way, but I don't want you to give anyone else a free show. This is a private show!"

Raleigh smiled. "Yeah, it's pretty secluded. I don't expect anyone to find us out here. But it's kinda hot just thinking that we're out in the open, where anyone could catch us." She bit her lower lip.

"Damn girl. You are about to make me burst. Get over here with your fine self!" Raleigh laughed. Dean brought his lips back to Raleigh's as he lowered the zipper on her jacket. He pushed it off and started to fiddle with her top. His hands found lace and he stopped.

"What on earth?" He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Sit up. I need to see what is going on here."

"Is something wrong?" She batted her eyes, innocently.

"No…." Dean pushed her up a little. "Hot damn. You weren't kidding when you said you saved dessert for later." He admired her sexy top, which was black and lacy, with a studded bodice. Her cleavage was spilling out some, giving Dean an eyeful of her sufficient rack. Dean moaned. "This is probably the hottest outfit you have ever put on. And I'm going to feel so bad taking it off."

"Shhhh, you won't even." Raleigh kissed him, pushing her tongue into his mouth, tasting him, feeling his tongue melt into hers.

"I don't know if I dare pull those pants off. Little Winchester might not be able to handle the visual."

"I didn't realize we were calling it Little Winchester these days." Raleigh laughed. "Your silly."

Dean moaned and kissed her neck, nipping and teasing. He slid his hands into the waistband of her pants and slid them down. She eased her hips up, helping him and he kept his lips on her warm skin. "Shit, Raleigh, you are too hot." Dean looked down and saw the matching panties, which attached to knee high lace stockings. Raleigh stood up and reached down to take Dean's hands.

"Come here." She hugged him when he was standing and returned her lips to his. He placed her hands on her butt, grabbing and rubbing his hands on her firm derriere. She sighed into his mouth, causing him to fully spring into action. Raleigh felt it firmly poke her stomach and she laughed. "Well, I think someone's ready." He smiled down, eyes lustful. "Well, we need to get these clothes off of you if I'm to do anything about that matter."

Raleigh lifted his shirt over his head and pressed her body firmly against his. She loved the feeling of his warm skin against hers, the toned muscles of his chest rippling under the creamy skin. She kissed him harder, with more intensity and need. "Damn Raleigh. I'm going to lose it before we get any further."

"Sorry," she breathed out.

"No, no don't apologize." He pulled her back in and kissed her, tongue caressing her mouth fiercely. She continued the kiss as she unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down, leaving only his boxer briefs with his bulging member on his body. He stepped out of his jeans and kicked them away.

"You ready to lose your pants?"

"It seems like I'm at a disadvantage. I'll be completely naked, vulnerable, and you've still got on this sexy ass outfit." Raleigh giggled and nipped at his neck. "But for some reason, I'm completely okay with that."

Raleigh carefully slid off his underwear and gave his cock a brief rub. He moaned. "Damn baby."

"I want you to lay down on the blanket." Dean followed Raleigh's request. She eased down on top of him, seductively kneeling so he got a good view of her cleavage before she placed herself over his penis. She kissed both thigh, working her way to his large member, leaving a trail of kisses up it, turning those into licks. When she reached the top, she blew softly.

"Damn," Dean moaned. She smiled at him before sticking her mouth over the top of him and easing her mouth down and up, down and up, speeding up as he moaned and groaned loudly. "DAMN RAY." She looked him in the eyes as he brought one arm to her hair, rubbing his arms through her long locks. "Shit, baby. Shit!" He leaned back and shot a load into her mouth. She swallowed every drip as he moaned in ecstasy.

As she licked off his penis, he tried to catch his breath. She then climbed back over him, straddling him as she worked her way from his crotch up to his face, leaving kisses up his body. Dean met her with his lips when she reached his.

"Damn babe, that was fucking amazing. I don't know if I can out do that."

"Shhh, baby, today's about you. Don't worry about me."

"Like hell. Your going to get fucked good today Ray." He flipped her over so he was on top. He nipped at her neck and shoulders, teasing her. He slowly untied the bodice and slid it down so her breasts were freed. She gasped when they hit the cooler air and the nipples started to harden. Dean licked and teased before taking a nipple in his mouth and lightly biting and sucking it. After she was dizzy with lust from his nipple play, he eased her out of her top and worked his way down to her panties. He unclipped the stockings and pulled her panties off her. He kissed both thigh and lightly rubbed her mound with his thumb. She moaned, already dripping wet and ready to be pounded, but she knew he wouldn't let her off that quickly.

Dean gave her a wink, and before Raleigh had a chance to ask, he dove in, full force with his mouth, caressing her clit with his thumb and deeply swirling his tongue inside her. Raleigh gasped, taken by surprise and nearing orgasm quickly. Dean didn't have to play with her long before she was screaming out an orgasm. Dean kissed her stomach up to her lips and sighed.

"This is absolutely perfect. I haven't been able to hear you scream like that in ages, between having to be shacking up at your Uncle's or near my brother." Raleigh grinned.

"Mmmm, someone needed an ego-boost, huh?" Dean stuck his tongue at her. She nipped at it with her teeth.

"Are you too tired to carry on, Ray? I mean, I know that was pretty intense and all…"

"Shoot, Winchester, you better not be quitting on me now." Raleigh grinned at him and grabbed for between his legs. "Little Winchester needs to prepare for work again."

Dean brought his lips back to Raleigh's as she worked on his cock, easily convincing it to rise up again, until he was fully erect. "Mmm, babe, I think he's ready. How about you?" Raleigh nodded and Dean slid into her, as she tilted her hips and brought her legs around him.

Dean quickly found a pace and began riding her, hard. They moaned and bucked, sharing an intense bond through the passionate affair. Dean took his lips from Raleigh's after a few minutes and grinned, "Your turn babe." He carefully rolled them over, somehow keeping himself within her during the transition. She laughed and went to work, quickly finding the same rhythm as she moved up and down on top of him. He was entranced by her bouncing breasts and reached up to touch them, the other hand firmly on her ass, kneading the skin. "Damn, Dean, this feels amazing!" Raleigh moaned.

"Don't stop now!" Raleigh picked up her speed, bucking with each downward movement, driving Dean closer to orgasm. "Fuck babe, you are a fucking goddess." Raleigh grinned and slowed down for a second. "What are you doing?"

She took her hips and swirled them, going in a circle motion, picking up speed, and then went back up and down, varying motions. Dean cried out, sending his seed spewing out for the second time in the last hour. Raleigh gasped, the feel of his warm cum sending her over the edge and she reached that orgasmic point. She gasped out, unable to speak that time.

When they were both done, she laid down on top of him. He rubbed her back, waiting until both their breath returned to normal. "Shit baby, we need to come out here more often. That was great."

Raleigh looked up at Dean and nodded. Her sweaty hair stuck to his chest and she played with his hair, usually standing upright with gel, now jutting out all over from the crazy sex.

"Dean?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I'm really sorry about your Dad."

"I know baby. I'm sorry too."

She kissed him and laid back on his chest, the two of them napping naked on the blanket until Dean's phone rang with a call from Sam, asking them to pick up dinner and come home. Before they left, they both promised they'd return their soon to relive the magical afternoon.


End file.
